Unknown Fate
by twilight moonheart
Summary: What happens when a slayer is left to fend for herself and the least expected comes to her aid ? read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Ch: 1 Naraku vs. Sango

"Hiraikotsu!'' Sango yelled as the boomerang hit Naraku at full force. "You won't get away that easily!!! She yelled again this time swinging her boomerang over and over again to gain more momentum. "You actually think you can beat me" Naraku replied. "TAKE THIS!"Sango's boomerang went straight at him Naraku thought he could dodge it but didn't .Sango managed to take his right arm off.

Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu, she started panting for air. "My dear Sango you think you can kill me by yourself with no one to help you?" He started laughing .Not far away where Naraku and Sango were fighting Lord Sesshomaru and his gang rested in a meadow Rin was picking flowers for Lord Sesshomaru, who was resting on a tree, and Jaken was watching over her.

"What's the matter? Lord Sesshomaru" Rin asked as she saw Lord Sesshomaru get up and head to where Naraku and Sango were fighting. "Jaken take care of Rin and wait here until I return" Sesshomaru replied with a cool demanding voice "Yes milord but where are you going" Jaken said with worry.

"That is none of your concern" Sesshomaru replied and left at full speed as he ran he thought of what was going on "I smell Naraku's blood along with someone else but who?" Lord Sesshomaru finally reached the castle "interesting this castle wasn't here before" He thought to himself. "Are you tired Sango? Naraku said as he silently gasped for air at the same time.

Naraku didn't think she was going to last this long. She truly is powerful he thought to himself. This time Naraku had a sword pointing at her .Sango had lost her Hiraikotsu there was no way she was going to be able to reach it on time . From where Sesshomaru was it looked like Sango was begging since was on her knees.

"So it's her blood I smelled back then; this doesn't make any sense where is my baka brother and his wench? Or the perverted monk and the young fox demon?" Lord Sesshomaru took another sniff I don't sense them anywhere near nor her loyal companion" He quickly came back into reality when he heard the female speak "I'm not done yet!!" she came up with a hidden blade from her arm. "THIS IS FOR KOHAKU!" she was able to say.

Sango managed to cut at his chest "Ahhh!" Naraku yelled and hissed at the pain "You will pay for this slayer!!!"Sango felt like she was on the verge of fainting, all of a sudden, Naraku used his left arm as a long massive tentacle and tried to hit Sango, she shook it off and managed to dodge all hits doing some back flips.

But it was impossible she got hit and was thrown near where her Hiraikotsu was. "EXCELLENT" she thought "now I just have to get up and "Aaaahhhhhhh" Sango yelled in pain Naraku had manage to pierce through her upper right thigh oh no!!!! Sango thought in disbelief closing her eyes shut she couldn't stand the pain .She open them wide she didn't even notice the weather it started raining the clouds were black.

Everything seem to be in slow motion Naraku had stopped torturing Sango "Tell me Sango how does it feel to know that you are going to die all by yourself" Naraku said coldly "Nobody came to your rescue that half breed or his wench aren't here nor your beloved monk He's probably fucking a wench in some village" Am I right Sango" Naraku laughed as he saw Sango shedding tears

"It hurts doesn't it Sango" Naraku pushed his tentacle a little bit more to get Sango to yelp . "Sorry he said I thought you weren't listening" Naraku said cynically. Sango couldn't take it anymore he was right where were they? Didn't they now she was missing??? Where was Kirara when she needed her the most??? What was Miroku doing at this exact moment? Where's Kohaku? Do they not care???Sango thought. Millions of questions were coming to her head.

She quickly came back to reality as Naraku spoke "It's time for you to die my sweet Sango". Sango couldn't handle the pain anymore she fainted. Sesshomaru had heard everything from where he was hiding he was amazed that Naraku hadn't notice him" the rain was quite an advantage. The battle between Naraku and that slayer was interesting he had to admit But now he had to end it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: What to do

"This won't be fun if you're not awake" Naraku said. Sesshomaru gracefully landed from the roof. Naraku turned around to face Lord Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru I didn't expect you to be the slayer's savior?"

Naraku grinned in delight despite he was in pain. "I see the slayer did some damage" Lord Sesshomaru answered. "Prepare to die Naraku" Sesshomaru said "What makes you think that I'll die" Naraku grinned "Just look at yourself … a human did this no less". However it will me who will end this."Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru started reaching for his Tokijin "YOU'RE FINISHED!!"Sesshomaru moved so fast Naraku didn't notice he was on the ground .He was truly dying this was really the end for him all because of Sango and Sesshomaru he really thought he could win where did he go wrong ?

Aaaawwwhhh!!! Naraku yelled in pain He saw Sesshomaru piercing into his heart "Just making sure you really die this time" Sesshomaru replied carelessly "THIS CAN'T BE!!!!"Naraku screamed in anguish what was left of Naraku had turned into a pile of bones with scraps of cloth that managed to hang on to his body.

It was raining harder the wind was blowing harshly what was left of the castle was starting to disappear. Sesshomaru found himself next to the lifeless slayer .The wind was blowing too hard for him to pick up the slayer and leave especially with all the flying objects that could easily kill them at the speed that they were going so he grabbed her Hiraikotsu and positioned so that it could cover them both.

He also had to adjust himself and the slayer so he pressed her body towards his and couldn't help to think that she felt good "How can I think about that in a situation like this !" he thought to himself "The wind never blows like this… This must be the affects of Naraku dying."He thought to himself.

Thanks to Sango's Hiraikotsu they managed to dodge massive pieces of woods and cement pieces. The wind slowly started to diminish. "It's over" Sesshomaru said. He slowly placed the slayer on the ground to see what was left nothing but ruins .Although Naraku's bones still remain in place. He went back to the slayer and stopped he didn't realize how amazing she looked.

Her hair was disoriented and wet; sure she had some cuts and bruises. Her demon slayer outfit was all torn up revealing her sensitive skin .You could see her entire right shoulder and part of her cleavage, her flat stomach was revealed you could see her lower back and upper left thigh although she looked revealing none of her goods were showing but she didn't have to show anything her demon slaying outfit was practically hugging her body exposing her curves .She truly looked liked a warrior goddess.

Sesshomaru couldn't help to grin. However his grin quickly turned to a frown. "Too bad she's human." He shook his head "This Sesshomaru will not lose control for a human no doubt" he thought to himself .I can't just leave her here to die. Curse these emotions" he bit his lip. He gently picked her up and carried her away from where the castle stood and into the forest.

Sango was badly injured and the rain wasn't going to end anytime soon. "Damn I have to find shelter or she will definitely die" he whispered to himself the only way to save her was to take her back to his campsite and let Rin and Jaken heal her wounds .


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Save her

By the time Lord Sesshomaru and the slayer arrived it was nightfall. It had also stopped raining, the night wasn't cold either it was rather warm and welcoming. "Jaken, you are to waken up Rin and assist her in healing this slayer, you got that" Sesshomaru said in a low, strong voice. "Bbbuutttt!!! Lord Sesshomaru you sure must be joking mmmee!! Help Rin aid a slayer no less" Jaken stuttered.

"You know this Lord Sesshomaru does not jest" Sesshomaru started raising his voice. Sesshomaru looked for a place to lay the slayer he put her near the fire pit. "You dare defy my orders?" he said not bothering to look at him "NNnooo!!! Milord I was merely stating the facts!! Please forgive my insolence I didn't mean it!!!"Jaken was on his knees begging "You are pathetic" "Do as you've been told and don't ever question my authority" Sesshomaru walked away.

"Rin get up!!! You need to assist this slayer get up you good for nothing child!!!"Jaken was practically yelling "What is it master Jaken all you alright has Lord Sesshomaru returned?" Rin was still a bit weary from sleeping. Stop with the questions Rin help that dying slayer!! "Huh where did she come from?" Rin went to touch her she gasped "She has a fever!!" "Don't just stand there Rin what should we do!!!!" Jaken was now panicking.

"Alright I'll go get some bandages from the pouch on Ah-Un's back, you go fetch water hurry!"Rin said as she hurried as fast as her small legs could take her .Lord Sesshomaru needed to find a place to think he knew that the slayer was going to be fine in Rin's hands. He soon found and rested on a nearby tree and started to ponder on what had taken place a few hours ago.

"Why us?" Surely Naraku was going to die but he always thought that the battle was going to be different not Himself and that slayer. "Was that truly it? Was that the end to Naraku? The events that took place a few hours ago seem to be a dream. Sesshomaru then drifted his mind on other things like where could Inuyasha be and the rest of Inuyasha's gang? Sesshomaru was sure that Inuyasha wanted Naraku's head more than anyone. There was no other option he would have to ask the slayer when she's feeling better. There it was again. "What was that feeling?" he asked himself.

"Was it pity?"He got up and started to head up towards the campsite .Although that didn't stop the demon lord's mind from thinking about the slayer. "Maybe I'm attracted to her". There's no possible way I mean she is appealing, anybody could see that" Sesshomaru thought "Lord Sesshomaru the slayer has been taken care of I believe I did a really good job if I say so myself" Jaken announced "Hey! I did most of it myself master Jaken; don't take all the credit Rin smiled. Her fever is down and we managed to wrapped all her wounds with bandages" Rin went on about how they healed the slayer "that one wound on her upper right thigh looked bad but I disinfected it with water"… "She will be okay" Rin stood there wondering if Lord Sesshomaru had heard everything.

Lord Sesshomaru wasn't aware that he was already at the campsite. "Very well then you may rest" Sesshomaru stated. "Awwww but I'm not tired Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin was starting to sulk.

So she decided to change the conversation if you don't mind my asking "Who is this pretty lady?" "Ahhh!!! How dare you Rin, ask lord Sesshomaru personal questions?!!" Jaken complained. "Rin I will not tell you again" Sesshomaru stated. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Rin gave up.

This time instead of sleeping next to Ah- Un she decided to sleep next to the slayer who was resting near the fire pit that she and Jaken built a few hours ago. As soon as Rin sat next to the slayer she fell asleep. "Jaken follow me" Sesshomaru said as he walked off .When they were finally off hearing range but close enough to spot Rin and the slayer he abruptly stopped but didn't face Jaken.

"What's trouble's you milord?" "Naraku is dead."Sesshomaru replied "WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED!!!" Jaken screamed "Will you keep it down?"Sesshomaru interrupted. "I think that's all you need to know for now" Sesshomaru stated. For he himself did not know himself how to explain it. "Bbbut my lord I'm sure there's more!!! Jaken tried to get more out of his master "I said that's enough" Sesshomaru turned to give him a cold stare "Now go get some rest in the morning we will leave" Sesshomaru stated "What about the slayer will we take her too?" Jaken asked.

"That doesn't concern you" Seshomaru replied. With that Jaken went back to the campsite to do as he was told. A few moments Lord Sesshomaru decided that he should rest a bit which was akward for he did not tire easily. He decided to think on what to do with the slayer and decided to sleep on it at least for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 Where's Sango

"WE'RE BACK!" Kagome said. She was thrilled to be back in the feudal era and greet her friends. "Kagome!!! I'm so glad you're here!!!" Shippo was relieved "eh where's Inuyasha?" I'M RIGHT HERE" Inuyasha yelled from the well "Kagome!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THIS BOOKBAG?"Inuyasha kept on going

"SURELY NOT BOOKS I MEAN YOU NEVER EVEN GO". Inuyasha replied "Inuyasha … sit sit sit sit!!!!!!!!!!!Kagome said in a clear loud voice. "KAGOME!!!! STOP LISTEN TO ME SANGO IS MISSING!!" Shippo interrupted. Kagome took another good look at Shippo he was crying "how long has she been missing? Kagome asked "Don't worry she's probably at her village paying her respects" Inuyasha grunted .He managed to get out of the well and dusted off the dirt.

"Nnoo she's not …"all his crying was making it hard for him to talk "Kirara is not with her" "Where is Kirara?"Inuyasha replied "She's been looking for her all day she comes and goes" Shippo stated "This is bad" Kagome replied "Don't worry Sango can take care of herself …She's a demon slayer after all" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "FEH she'll be fine" "tell that to Kirara" Shippo stated as he rubbed his eyes.

Kirara came out of nowhere up in the sky and landed in a graceless way. She was furious nobody had ever seen her that way she didn't want to be close to them for fear that she may do something she'll regret .Kirara got in a resting position and was breathing heavily. Kirara was really tense and there wasn't any sign of calming her down. "Kirara I brought you your favorite snack" Kagome said in a shy voice she never thought she would be scared of Kirara. "Kagome Don't" Inuyasha replied she wants to be alone" he finished. Kagome nodded

"Did Miroku go looking for Sango? Kagome asked with worry in her voice "No he's probably flirting with some girls" "Girls?? What Girls??"Kagome asked "Yeah travelers that stopped by-"ITS ALL MIROKU'S FAULT!!! If he would have stopped groping those two girls Sango would be here!!!" Shippo stated crying again. "Why didn't you two follow Sango?"Inuyasha asked as he kept his gaze on Kirara, who didn't even bother to transform in her small form.

"Stupid Miroku wanted Kirara and me to go fetch supplies from kaede's village. Miroku sent Sango to go fetch wood" Shippo continued "when we came back nobody was here … We assume Miroku left with the women but no whereabouts of Sango." Shippo finally finished.

"THAT JERK WHEN HE SHOWS UP I'LL"- Well speaking of that bastard Inuyasha sighed as they saw Miroku stumble his way to the campsite, he was drunk and half dressed .Then all of a sudden Kirara stood from where she was and ran with mighty force towards Miroku. It happened too fast for Inuyasha to intervene between the two "Ahhh!! GET IT OFF ME!!! HHELP!!!" Miroku yelled in anguish. Kirara clawed at his arms and legs and bit on his shoulder but not deep enough to cause some real damage but enough to hurt a lot. Kirara stopped herself and took off into the forest. Inuyasha inspected Miroku's wounds "Feh he'll live with some scars that is "Inuyasha grinned .Inuyasha waited for Kagome and Shippo to catch up "Kagome check on Miroku's wounds I'm going after Kirara got that" Inuyasha said as he took off in the same direction Kirara did.

"You got it" Kagome stated "hmph serves you right" Kagome stated as he tried to help Miroku up. "Kirara!!! Where are you?"Inuyasha thought to himself is your bond with Sango that strong?"Inuyasha decided to go deeper into the forest. Kirara had stopped near a lake. Kirara was whimpering as to apologize for her behavior. Inuyasha understood "It's going to be okay, we will find Sango" Inuyasha said as he petted Kirara to reassure her. Kirara was convince and turned to her smaller self then jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder to head back to camp.

"Since its getting dark we'll have to look for her in the morning" Kirara mewed in agreement. It didn't take long for them to greet the gang. "How's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked "he's okay" Kagome said relieved as she saw Kirara in her small form. "Kagome can we get something to eat I'm starving" Shippo said shyly not wanting to ask for it didn't seem right since everybody was worried. "Of course were "huh? Oh of course we're going to need all our energy to search for Sango" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

It wasn't long before everybody ate except Miroku who was still knocked out Nightfall quickly came and soon everybody surrendered to sleep. The next day they all got up "Miroku get up" Inuyasha scowled "awwhh…I have a headache where are we going???"Miroku replied "Were going in search of Sango" Shippo answered "All thanks to you, you insensitive jerk you hurt Sango's feelings and she left but didn't come back" Kagome added

"You better hope Sango's all right for your sake" Shippo and Kagome said in unison and Kirara mewed "You guys hurry I picked up her scent" Inuyasha yelled and with that Kagome got on Inuyasha's back while Miroku and Shippo rode on a not so happy Kirara. "I'm so sorry Kirara You know I would never let anything harm Sango you know more than anyone how I feel about my beloved slayer don't you" Miroku whispered to Kirara only hissed Miroku looked at his bandaged arm that Kirara had bitten.

"If anything did happen to Sango there will be dire consequences … for me" Miroku thought. They soon came to a place that reeked with Naraku's scent along with Sango and Sesshomaru. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Inuyasha thought. They arrived to a place that was in ruins it looked like a huge battle taken place. There was big pile of cement and wood thrown everywhere blood stains in some places and in the middle of the ruins Sango's boomerang stood.

Everyone was shocked "Inuyasha what do you think happened?" Kagome asked "I'm about to find out" Inuyasha replied Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku inspected the giant boomerang. "Hhey you guys come look!!"Shippo yelled. Everyone rushed it was a pile of bones "Its Naraku's no doubt" Inuyasha said surprised "Wwait!!!" Miroku undid the beads to his arm with the wind tunnel to his surprise it wasn't there "its impossible how did I not notice!!!''Miroku asked "uhh you were drunk all this time that's why you didn't feel it!!!" Shippo yelled this made Miroku fall on his butt.

Kirara came with a ripped black cloth Inuyasha grabbed it and sniffed it "Its Sango's" Inuyasha said you mean Sango fought Naraku by herself and won ???"Kagome asked "I'm not sure Sesshomaru's scent still lingers around here "Sango and Sesshomaru together!!!!"They all said in unison Inuyasha just nodded then all of a sudden he grabbed the hilt of his sword and turned to the far side of the castle "SHOW YOURSELF!!!!"Inuyasha yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch: 5 No longer with Inuyasha

"Mmmmmm…owww" a tired Sango moaned. The weather was perfect as she looked around .Her face expression changed as it went from confusion, hurt and then panic. "Where am I?"How did I get here?" She wondered .Sango was out of it "would you like some water? Miss". Rin asked "Huh …oh yes please I am really thirsty" once Sango finished drinking all the water Sango asked "who are you did you save me?" she asked gratefully .Well sort of you see jaken and I took care of your wounds" Jaken that sounds familiar" Sango thought

"But Sesshomaru brought you here" Sango's eyes widen "THIS IS SESSHOMARU'S GROUP!!!"Sango yelled in her mind. From the shock she managed to get up. Sango looked at herself she wasn't fully dressed the only thing that covered her body were the bandages Sango got the blanket to wrap it around her body "Ahh my leg" Sango managed to say "I knew that would happen that's why I made you a cane to help ease the pain" Rin said as she helped Sango keep her balance. "Please tell me where my weapons are" Sango demanded

"Oh your daggers and sword and hidden blades are over there" Rin told Sango after a few seconds she spoke "here lord Sesshomaru got you this pretty kimono since your clothes were shredded isn't he the best?" Rin asked. The kimono was made of silk it was a white top with red bottoms and a black sash to tie at her waist. "here I will help you" Rin said "thank you" Sango said once was done changing Sango opened her mouth to speak again "I see you are awake slayer" Sango slowly turned around and bowed her head "Yes lord Sesshomaru thank you for saving my life and for this kimono its beautiful" Sango said.

"What could I possibly do with your gratitude" Sesshomaru stated Sango decided to stay quiet "what a jerk!!!?"If I had my weapon I would –HEY WHERE IS MY HIRAIKOTSU!"Sango thought "Follow me" Sesshomaru said. Sango used the cane Rin made her "wow this really helps" Sango thought Sesshomaru abruptly stopped. "Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked "Why were you by yourself" Sesshomaru asked "I don't understand" Sango said "Why were you fighting Naraku by yourself" Sesshomaru asked irritated.

Her face expression changed again this time it was hurt instead of fear Sesshomaru could sense it" "I uhh…" Sango couldn't figure out a way to tell him how it happened "I uhh ran away from camp I was mad and I ran until I reached a castle I had never seen, Naraku appeared I assume you know the rest Sango felt like she was going to cry so she looked away. " I see" Sesshomaru stated "Is that it?"Sango replied Sesshomaru was silent. Sango let herself go and bowed her head "Please allow me to join your group Lord Sesshomaru!!!"Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow he was intrigued "No" Sesshomaru replied.

Sango felt humiliated she regretted asking him. Sesshomaru started walking back to the campsite he stopped "I don't trust you" Sesshomaru stated not bothering to look at her. "Then test me" Sango said as she stood up with her cane. "Very Well then" He started walking off again. "So is that a yes" Sango asked "Do as you please" Sesshomaru stated. Sango smiled it had been a while since she had smiled. Sango walked faster to catch up to lord Sesshomaru .Lord Sesshomaru what happened to my hiraikotsu?" "Do not worry you will be able to retrieve your weapon at the battle site when we get there" Sesshomaru replied. Sango was astonished he seemed human for a bit. "Alright then" Sango replied "When are we leaving?" "Now tell Rin to pack her belongings for we leave" Sesshomaru stated. They had already returned to the campsite. Sango went to search for the girl "Rin lord Sesshomaru has sent me to tell you to pack your belongings since we are leaving" Sango said "oh so you will accompany us in our journey?" "Yes I am Rin" Sango replied "I'm glad now I have someone to talk to" Rin smiled "Do u need help?"Sango asked "No were ready Master Jaken helped me awhile ago should we start walking? Rin asked "Miss… would you prefer to ride Ah-un ?- Rin said "Call me Sango Rin" Sango replied "oh sure ok" Rin smiled "It's okay I can walk thanks to this cane you made for me I should be able to walk without it in a few days." Sango said as she smiled "Hurry up women Lord Sesshomaru has already left now we'll have to catch up!!!" Jaken yelled at them.

They started walking the path Sesshomaru took. "Umm lady Sango???"Rin asked shyly. "Can I hold your hand?" Rin blushed. "Sure you can" Sango smiled as she reached for Rin's hand. Time seemed to be flying by...When she abruptly stopped .Rin was taken back since Sango practically yanked her. "Jaken get behind me" Sango yelled Jaken ran back even though he wasn't that ahead of her "ahh what is it slayer some type of dangerous demon? Ohhh if only Lord Sesshomaru was here nobody would dare come at us!!!- Crrrraaaackkkkk!!!!!!!

Out of nowhere the ground shook and a medium-sized mole demon came out. "AAAHHHH!!!"Jaken and Rin yelled in unison as they fell backwards "Hmmmm...I was planning on eating the intruders but your pretty so ill take as my mate!!!Come to me the mole demon demanded. "No" Sango simply said "How dare you defy my orders wench!! You will have my sons!!!! With that the old demon decided to strike at her "LADY SANGO!!!!" Rin yelled Sango used her trusty hidden blade once again to block the blow.

"I will not" Sango stated .Rin was amazed at Sango's strength. Then without warning she did a super high jumping front kick a crack was heard as het foot made contact with his upper chin. "Wow!!! Lady Sango that was incredible!!!" Rin said as she stood up. "Yes!!! That was superior… err I mean alright for a human" Jaken chimed. Thank you Rin and I'll take your comment as a compliment Jaken" Sango bowed her head.

"Is he knocked out Jaken asked "hmm… no I killed him" Sango replied no emotion whatsoever "should we keep on going?" Sango said this time she took the lead Rin and Jaken looked at each other "coming" they both said "Oh and Rin I won't be using the cane anymore...do you mind if we leave it? Sango asked Rin just shook her head. "Thank you" Sango stated .It wasn't long before they reached Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru you should of seen lady Sango when I grow up I want to just like her!!!!!"Rin was grinning Sango couldn't help but to giggle as she covered her mouth "hey maybe you will be better than me" Sango said with sincerity.

"Set up camp" Lord Sesshomaru instructed and took his leave. "Darn it! I didn't get to ask him how long? Till we get there" Sango sighed "Jaken, Rin go get wood and start a fire I'll hunt for food" Sango said "Sounds like a plan" Rin added delightedly. Lord Sesshomaru decided to go exploring he sensed his brother not too far from where they were staying. However he decided he didn't want to face him not yet at least .It was starting to get dark. So he got on the highest tree to spy on them .He had no problem hearing or seeing for he was Lord of the western lands after all.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6: LOVE CONFESSED

"So you finally decided to show up!!!!!"Inuyasha yelled "Alright I'll finish you off once and for all!!!"Inuyasha kept on going "Hold on" Kagura replied "we mean no harm"Kohaku stated as he came behind Kagura. "We come to warn you of Naraku's doing" Kagura stated "Naraku is dead" Miroku stated "Where is the slayer?" Kagura added as she looked around. "We don't know" Kagome added. "So he got away with it" What are you talking about!!!! Tell us what you know!!!"Inuyasha said.

"You haven't changed a bit" Inuyasha turned around "Kiikyo!!!! Inuyasha kept his gaze on her. Shippo noticed how upset Kagome was all of a sudden all though she wouldn't say so. Kikyo had made her way to where Kohaku and Kagura were standing. Kirara went over there as well where Kohaku would surely comfort her. "Naraku wanted to get killed so he could reincarnate himself again he also wanted to kill Sango In the process so that she too could be reincarnated.

"What! Why Sango!!" Inuyasha asked "He wants to mate her" Kikyo stated. "That explains why he was able to hurt you" Inuyasha said looking down. "Yes I thought he wanted me" kikyo replied. "Wait but he never showed any interest in Sango" Miroku stated "You are wrong he asked Sango to come back to him after she had Inuyasha's head" Kohaku stated "Then what happened?" Kagome asked "She became part of your group" Kohaku replied "Naraku knew he wouldn't have her in this life so he kept an eye on her" Kohaku finished.

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at kikyo neither could she. "WHY ARE YOU TELLING US ALL OF THIS?"Kagome demanded hiding her eyes under her bangs. "We think that we should unite as in work together" Kagura suggested "We can travel together" and find my sister" Kohaku added. "That sounds like a good idea" Miroku added "We will give you time to think about it" Kikyo added Kagura and Kohaku were already on kagura's feather, Inuyasha didn't waste time in helping kikyo get on the feather.

"Till we meet again Inuyasha" Kikyo replied. They had already vanished. Kirara was next to Shippo "How do you think kagome feels?"Shippo asked. "It's getting darker lets set up camp I'll take Sango's hiraikotsu. Kagome was the first to leave. "So that's Naraku's plan" Sesshomaru asked himself. "I should head back to camp" Sesshomaru said as he gracefully got down.

"Amazing, Slayer your cooking is quite excellent" Jaken said "see I told you would get to like her". Rin smiled .Their meal consisted of rice, fish and treats. Sesshomaru all of a sudden appeared "Oh lord Sesshomaru you are here! "Try some of the food Lord Sesshomaru!!"Jaken said "yes its really good Rin added "would you like some Lord Sesshomaru? Sango asked. "No" Sesshomaru stated. "Alright then" Sango stated her voice was dry. "Why do I even bother?" Sango thought to herself .After a while after Rin and Jaken felt tired and decided to sleep, Sango decided to sit down in the grassy field away from them and watch the stars.

"Do you always do this?" Sesshomaru asked "Sometimes" Sango replied "Please sit down" Sango said Sesshomaru did as he was told. Sango didn't notice how handsome Sesshomaru looked She was glad her cheeks couldn't be seen. "Why did you want to be in my group?" Sesshomaru asked "I know Naraku isn't dead there is no way" Sesshomaru was surprised at her accuracy "keep going" Sesshomaru added. "If I stay with Inuyasha we would get nowhere" Sango finished. "Does my presence bother you? Sango asked a little hurt "not at all I want you around all the time" Sesshomaru thought. "No" Sesshomaru said. "Then why are you so hard?"Sango gave him a glance. "I don't comprehend" Sesshomaru stated. "You are always being rude." "I am not abrupt you are merely sensitive." Sango started to cross her arms and started to look up.

"What are you looking for?"Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing I was just thinking that's all" Sango said "About your friends?"Sesshomaru asked "No they're not my friends" Sango said with a dark tone. "I see what if they want you back?" He asked. "I doubt that if they really cared they would have been there to face Naraku with me."Sango said as she looked to see Sesshomaru's face. "Thank you for saving my life Lord Sesshomaru What happened? I can't remember much" Sango asked.

"You fainted I killed Naraku and brought you to my group the rest you know" Sesshomaru said. "It's a shame though I could have been reunited with my family" Sango stated "You would have wanted me to leave you." Sesshomaru stated. "No I'm glad you came and saved me I met you and the others" Sango said .She hadn't realize how close she was too him it was probably the coldness that made them that close. "We should get back so we can go early in the morning and get my weapon."Sango said Sesshomaru just nodded.

As they were heading to the campsite there was a hole in which Sango's leg fell in. Sango wasn't quick enough she was sure she was going to hit the ground instead she felt Sesshomaru's strong well built arms and chest to support and hold her from falling. "Wow you are quick thank you" Sango said. Sesshomaru gave her a smile. Sango felt she was going to melt. Sango decided to lie next to Rin.

"This can't be happening I'm not falling for him am I?" Sango thought "He is really handsome and his eyes are- STOP IT!!! YOURE A DEMONSLAYER Ahh! What would my father say!!!?" Sango started to shake her head "What's wrong now?"Sesshomaru stated. "Oh nothing" Sango closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep. "This can't be I have fallen for her" Sesshomaru said "The irony I love the thing I hate the most and she is a demon slayer" Sesshomaru thought "If I don't warn her or do something about Naraku's doing he will claim her. "He started to get angry. "No one will have her!!" Sesshomaru thought his eyes started to flicker red and gold.

"Get a hold of yourself, Father is probably laughing at me, I curse you father for inheriting me your taste in human women." Sesshomaru thought. The next day they refreshed and headed toward the destroyed castle "I don't see my weapon anywhere" Sango said .The place was deserted just like Sango and Sesshomaru left it. They looked around "Hey my chain…"Sango added. Rin and Jaken helped her looked but didn't have luck finding anymore. "Inuyasha has it they are close." Sesshomaru stated He started to walk, "Wait what!!!" Sango replied "if they are nothing to you, you shouldn't care right" Sesshomaru stated "Sango's face went blank "right" Sango said.

"Rin, Jaken you are to stay here and wait for our return" Sesshomaru added "Why are you walking slower than usual slayer?" Sesshomaru said. "Huh I am not slow!!! Oh and by the way my name is- SANGO!!!! The Inuyasha gang yelled in shock. Sesshomaru was right they were close. Sango felt awkward she didn't think she would see them so fast .She put her best warrior face she showed no emotion. Sango walked passed them and retrieved her weapon. Then she walked past them again back to Sesshomaru. WHAT THE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!!! Inuyasha yelled again.

"I came to get my weapon" Sango stated. "I thought you were one of us" Kagome said. "Was" Sango added "Inuyasha was getting his sword ready. "DID HE FUCK YOU SENCELESS!!! OR WHAT YOU KNOW HE IS THE ENEMY!!Sango's eyes widen she couldn't believe he said that. "Inuyasha SIT!!!" Kagome said. "Wouldn't you like to know" Sesshomaru added "I'll kill you" Inuyasha said Inuyasha ran but abruptly stopped as Sango's hiraikotsu made contact with his Tetsusaiga. "I'm with him now" Sango gave a look to Sesshomaru.

"Is he testing me?"Sango was confused. Sango's hiraikotsu came back and just like that an arrow was aimed at Sango but clearly it missed Sango had a dark laughter with all the adrenaline Sango wasn't thinking straight "Surely you weren't aiming at me she started spinning her hiraikotsu "UNLIKE YOU I HAVE ACCURATE AIMING!" Sango let go. Inuyasha ran to try and save Kagome but fell due to a long chain that wrapped around his ankle "I don't think Sesshomaru is done with you." Sango added.

It was aiming towards Kagome couldn't watch but before she knew it Miroku had shoved her away missing them both by a mere inch. Miroku!!! How's Kagome" Inuyasha asked as he freed himself from the chain. "She's alright she just fainted."Miroku replied. Inuyasha was furious he went straight back to Sango "You'll pay for this!!!"Inuyasha said. Before she knew it, she was pulled by Sesshomaru. He pressed Sango toward his chest protectively as he moved himself and her away from the blow.

"Please let's leave" Sango whispered to Sesshomaru "We will meet again" Sesshomaru stated and just like that they disappeared. "WHERE DID THEY GO" Shippo stated who was still in shock from the events. Inuyasha tried to go after Sango but Kirara stopped him. "Feh he used demonic speed" Inuyasha said. Kirara disappeared into the forest to find Sango. Once they stopped Sango stopped grabbing Sesshomaru.

"YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU!!!?"Sango yelled. "Slayer" Sesshomaru replied "You already knew they were around …What did you want me to do!! I don't understand, Sango felt weak. Sesshomaru got closer and grabbed on to her "Listen Slayer" Sesshomaru said "Its Sango let go of me!!!" Sesshomaru did just that. Sango took off. Sango never ran as far as her legs could carry her, she needed to stop. She sat down on a trunk of a nearby tree. "Who's there" Sango got up and took a small dagger. "Kirara it's you!!!" Sango was relieved "Kirara ran to greet her."

"I'm so sorry Kirara I was being selfish"-Kirara stopped her by licking her face "Kirara started pulling on her kimono telling her to come back "no way Kirara didn't you see what I did back there" Sango frowned besides "I'm with Sesshomaru now …I'm part of another group" Sango added . "If you want to go back I understand she turned around so she wouldn't see Kirara.

"Meow" Kirara transformed to her bigger self. "Thank you Kirara!!!! I knew you would understand she kissed Kirara on her forehead and patted her. "You know what I wasn't fair to Sesshomaru I have to go back and apologize "come on Kirara take me" Sango got on Kirara's back. They went to where Rin and Jaken were staying "Lady Sango you are back!!!" Rin said with excitement as she stopped feeding Ah-Un. Sango put her hiraikotsu down and left it "Yes Rin um Where is Lord Sesshomaru" "Lord Sesshomaru is over there by that tree" Rin pointed, "but he says that he doesn't want to be bothered" Jaken replied "I think he will understand" Sango said "Kirara turned small, At first Rin was startled but then her eyes widen "Awww she is sooooooooo cuuuuuuuutttteeeeeee!!!!!!!Rin put her hands to her cheeks in disbelief.

"Kirara stay here please" Sango said as she headed towards him "Lord Sesshomaru" Sango said "What do you want" Sesshomaru stated turning his back to her "I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru I didn't mean to react like that!!"Sango bowed down "I mean it happened so fast I was confused, then Inuyasha was going to - and I did ask to be tested."Sango added "You probably doubt me this very instant."

Sango's gaze was on the ground Sesshomaru turned to see Sango and used his demonic speed to get close to her, Sesshomaru grabbed her hands Sango was surprised her face felt hot Sango was blushing hard. Sesshomaru liked how her face turned like that, Sesshomaru hadn't realize how soft Sango's hands were. He gave her another amazing smile but didn't let her go.

"Sango thought she was going to collapse. "Sango I would never let anything or anyone harm you or get you in harm's way nor harm come to you" Sesshomaru said. Sango was lost in his deep penetrating eyes "Oh Sesshomaru" was all that Sango was able to say. "I know why you don't want to be with them they weren't there to help you or protect you."Sesshomaru added "But I will be there to protect you and save you now and forever, I trust you" Sesshomaru finished .Sango decided to look to the ground.

"Sesshomaru you always know what to say…"Sango said in a seductive way Sango looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Sesshomaru I have to confess I have feelings for you" Sango said breathlessly. "So do I" Sesshomaru stated "perhaps longer than you" Sesshomaru stated. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her harder. "Sesshomaru let her go and stepped away from her. "Is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" "Yes Sango I have to tell you something" Sesshomaru stated "Well what is it?"Sango asked "Tell me I will understand" Sango Said "very well then sit down" Sesshomaru stated.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7: CLAIMING SANGO

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON

"Well You were right I already knew that Inuyasha was there like you assumed" Sesshomaru stated "Is that it…Its okay I really didn't mind you going last night."Sango said "No wait that's not it" Sesshomaru replied. "I overheard them talking Kikyo said that Naraku is alive he is trying to reincarnate himself and tried to kill you to reincarnate you in the process as well." Sesshomaru said "WHAT WHAT WOULD HE GAIN BY DOING THAT" Sango said as she got up.

"He wishes to claim you" Sesshomaru stated. "You said Kikyo said this? What was she doing with Inuyasha and others?" Sango asked "Actually Kagura and Kohaku were there too." Sesshomaru added. "KOHAKU he showed up why is he with Kikyo and Kagura" Sango was getting worried. Sesshomaru held on to her shoulders. "They went to propose a deal to Inuyasha's group."

"What type of proposal? Sango asked "to join groups in order to destroy Naraku once and for all." Sesshomaru added "Sesshomaru he is going to come for me!! I know it" Sango whispered. Sesshomaru embraced her "I won't let him"Sesshomaru said "It's going to be okay I'm here" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru let her go. Sango sighed "What a day" Sesshomaru stared at Sango "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sesshomaru gave her a serious stare Sesshomaru reach for Sango's hands.

"We could avoid Naraku from claiming you" Sesshomaru said "REALLY! How do we do that!!!" Sango asked with hope. "By letting me claim you as mine and only mine Sango.'' Sesshomaru said. Sango let go of Sesshomaru's hands and turned away from him putting her own hands on her already red cheeks. "This can't be happening!! Did I hear correctly, I'm probably dreaming it's too good to be true" Sango thought.

"Master Jaken shouldn't we go get lord Sesshomaru and Lady Sango?" Rin asked "No Rin Lord Sesshomaru would get furious with us for disturbing His activities with the slayer" Jaken grinned and shook his head at the thought of it. "What do you mean I don't understand Master Jaken"Rin said. Kirara started to growl clearly not happy about the joke "I was kidding Cat demon" Jaken said "Her name is Kirara Master Jaken" Rin said "Sorry Kirara"…Oh forget it Rin you will understand when you are older" Jaken said. "In the meantime we should find wood and food before it gets dark" Jaken said.

"Wwwhhattt are you saying Sesshomaru you wish to make love to me So that Naraku can't take me as his own." Sango asked embarrassed "Yes Sango" Sesshomaru said. Sango turned around and ran to hug Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru startled widen his eyes. "Yes Sesshomaru make me yours" Sango said shyly. Sango started to laugh "What is so amusing?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well isn't our love ironic I mean you are a demon and I'm a demon slayer." Sango said "I wonder what our fathers think or say about us" Sesshomaru added.

"Oh Sesshomaru I've never felt this way" Sango said "Miroku surely didn't make me feel like this" Sango thought. "Let's sit and watch the sunset" Sango suggested "Whatever pleases you my love" Sesshomaru stated .Sango rested her head on his shoulder as he moved his arm around her waist. "It's beautiful isn't it" Sango stated "Not as beautiful as you" "So when do you want to claim me?" Sango said with lust in her eyes "Now" Sesshomaru said with yearning.

"No way I mean I'm dirty I haven't seen a hot spring since I joined you" Sango said "Were in luck there's a hot spring not far from here." Sesshomaru added with a smile. "Well let's go" Sango said "here get on I can get us there in a few minutes" Sesshomaru said crouched down. "What about the others" Sango asked "They will be fine don't worry besides Ah-Un and your companion are there." Sesshomaru said Sango nodded in agreement.

The Hot springs were beautiful. You could see the steam clearly. Sango couldn't wait any longer. Sango got off Sesshomaru and started to walk towards the hot spring "Well don't just stand there keep guard you wouldn't want any other male watch me bathe right?" Sango grinned "don't worry I won't take long" Sango added. "You promise" Sesshomaru eyes showed want and desire. "Yeah" Sango replied and Sesshomaru took off. Sango got her pouch out where she had her shampoo and soap. Sango placed it on the ground gently.

"Come on faster I can hold myself anymore" Sesshomaru thought as he kept his amber eyes on Sango. Sango took off her black kimono giving Sesshomaru full view to her bare back and bottom. Then she took her white ribbon off that held her high ponytail." Letting her hair cover her scar on her back. Sango put her right foot in to see water temperature. "Perfect" she thought.

The water was clear and shallow. Sesshomaru couldn't help to admire Sango's body "She is truly a sight" Sesshomaru thought "Sango probably thinks I' m not looking." Sesshomaru grinned. Sango started to pour some shampoo into her hands and started to lather her hair. "Berries" Sesshomaru thought as he was slowly getting intoxicated .She started rubbing the soap over her body first her neck then her arms and breast and so on. Sesshomaru was in a daze thinking about what he was going to do to her. Sango disappeared underwater to get rid of the soap and Shampoo. She quickly came back up gasping for air. She was finished.

"Thank the gods I can't wait any longer" Sesshomaru thought Sango got out and used a cloth to dry herself. She quickly put her kimono back on Sango looked behind some trees "Sesshomaru is that you? Sango asked. Nothing was there, She turned around "Ah you scared me Sesshomaru" Sango said relieved "I m sorry I can't wait anymore."Sesshomaru said as he pulled her in.

LEMON STARTS HERE

Sesshomaru kissed Sango roughly but she corresponded. Sango's hands went to Sesshomaru's cheeks. Sesshomaru gently placed her on the ground "Sess-wait" Sango stated still kissing him. "Are you sure we should do this? Sango asked "I mean we barely know each other" Sango added still kissing him. "Yeah I want you, I'll take care of you trust me" Sesshomaru said moving down to her neck. Sesshomaru sensed she was still in doubt" "It's about the monk correct?"Sesshomaru asked as he stopped kissing her.

Sango nodded and looked away. "It's because I didn't give myself that easily when Miroku asked me to bear his children" Sango whispered. "Well think about it like this if you mate with me Naraku won't get you" Sesshomaru said as he started to kiss her again. "Wait there's more I'm still –a virgin" Sango blushed. Sesshomaru stopped kissing her "I know that's why I want you even more." He started kissing her chin down to her sensitive neck "Do you like this" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah" Sango got to her knees and reached to move his armor and upper clothing.

Soon Sesshomaru was shirtless. Sesshomaru began nipping at her neck. He started removing her kimono. Sesshomaru moved Sango to the ground and started kissing her shoulder "He moved down to her breast Sango was moaning unconditionally. Sesshomaru started rubbing her left nipple while sucking on her right one "Oh SESSHOMARU!!!! This feels so good." Sango said as she stroked Sesshomaru's head. "Sssesshomaru tttakkkee me now!!"Sango stuttered in pleasure. Sesshomaru was already aroused.

He began kissing Sango their tongues fighting for dominance. They rolled around this time Sango was on top "You are stunning to look at" Sesshomaru stated breathlessly. "thank you" Sango said as she began to kiss him and nibble at his neck. While her hands massage his chest and abs. "Help me undo your pants" Sango said. Sesshomaru did just that "Sango's eyes widened and a small gasped escaped her lips "Sango looked away smiling. "Don't be afraid" Sesshomaru stated "it's not that I didn't think it was that thick and long" Sango said surprised Sesshomaru looked away.

"No I didn't mean it like that Sesshomaru I wasn't trying to offend you" Sango said as she got closer "Here let me prove it to you" Sango said. The way Sango said it made Sesshomaru's ears twitch. "Ssssangoooo" It was the first time Sesshomaru had ever blushed. He covered his eyes with his bangs .Sango gently grabbed Sesshomaru's penis and put the tip to her mouth It was already stiff Sesshomaru couldn't help to moan at this sensation which encourage Sango to keep going. She started licking his shaft then she started sucking it like there was no tomorrow.

Sesshomaru's eyes started to changed color. All Sesshomaru could do was caress Sango's bare back with his claws and grab her hair so that it wouldn't bother her while pleasing him. Sango stopped for a second do you like Sesshomaru?"Sango asked her face flushed "Yyess Sango very much" Sesshomaru said with eyes shut. Sesshomaru was surprised he was able to speak. "I'm glad."

Sango said as she began to stroke his penis up and down and started sucking harder and faster "Ahhhh Sango!! Brace yourself" Sesshomaru said as he blushed again and released a mouthful of goodness. Sango swallowed what she could and the rest was all over her breast some was dripping onto her stomach and thighs. All she could do was lick her lips.

"Wow you're amazing Sango" Sesshomaru said as she came up to kiss him. "Sesshomaru make me yours already" Sango begged "As you wish my love" Sesshomaru said as he got Sango on the ground and moved her legs apart so that they were around his hips "Are you ready Sango" Sesshomaru looked at Sango "yes" Sango replied Sango wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck "Aaawwwhhhh!!"Sango yelled in pain and pleasure "oh gods he is huge!!!"Sango thought in delight Sango moaned "Are you okay Sango??"Sesshomaru asked in concerned "I'm good keep going" Sango said in pleasure Sesshomaru began to do what he was told.

"Sssesshomaru Faasster please!!"Sango couldn't even complete sentences "As you wish" Sesshomaru stated as he picked up the pace. Sango started moaning again as Sesshomaru Started to massage her breast. "Sesshomaru don't stop!!"Sango stated "Wasn't planning on it." Sesshomaru replied. Sango's face expressed pure pleasure "harder Sesshomaru!! "Whatever you like" He said as he penetrated into her. They were already sweating "Who do you belong to?"Sesshomaru asked "I belong to you!"Sango said "Who?"Sesshomaru kept going "I bbbelong to you Ssessshomaru!"Sango said "Who does your body belong to?"Sesshomaru asked "You Lord Sesshomaru Sango started to scratch Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru flipped Sango onto her back "Who does your soul belong to" Sesshomaru asked as he started fucking her doggy style. "My soul belongs to you and only you Sesshomaru!!!" As Sango finished, Sesshomaru bit Sango's right Shoulder. "AAwwhhh! Sango yelled in pain "Her eyes were changing color "I claimed you as mine Sango and only mine. He started to thrust harder into her. All her juices were released. Both Sango's vagina and Sesshomaru's penis were soaking wet from their released goodness. They were both sticky and sweaty. Sango was gasping for air.

"I love you" Sango manage to say he before he began kissing her "I love you too mate" Sesshomaru responded "now let me please you more" Sesshomaru added as he licked her moon mark on her shoulder he kissed her neck down to her breast and stomach until he reached her vagina He started sucking and licking until Sango felt she was going to explode from sheer pleasure. Sesshomaru I love you" Was all that Sango could say at the moment. "I know" Sesshomaru replied. Sesshomaru went back and started biting the flesh under her well developed breast.

Sango started to moan harder she started to rub Sesshomaru's ears He was getting intoxicated once again with Sango's scent which was now mixed with his. He had an evil grin on which surprised Sango "Awh Sesshomaru" Sango shut her eyes. Sesshomaru was teasing Sango with his penis. "Are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked "No are you" Sango asked blushing "Well I plan on fucking you until you pass out" With that he kissed he entered Sango again this time they stopped until they hit their climax. Sesshomaru collapse onto her both panting for air.

Sango rested her head on his chest and they used their kimono to cover their bodies. "Sesshomaru, do you think we can go to my village tomorrow? Sango asked "I have to get demon slayer outfit if you don't mind? Sango added "of course what you wish mate. Sesshomaru replied as he kissed her passionately "We should bathe before we head to camp" Sesshomaru suggested "of course love but can we rest for a while?"Sango asked

"Yes" Sesshomaru stated "thank you" Sango said as she yawned. As Sango got comfortable Sesshomaru looked at the stars while tracing Sango's scar on her back with his claw. "Wow we lost track of time" Sango slurred as she fell asleep. "She's mine. She belongs to me I claimed her" Sesshomaru let a smirk escape his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks to all people who read my story especially to those who review 

Ch.8: Naraku's Intentions

"Come in Kanna" Naraku said. Kanna obediently slid the door open and shut it behind her. "You called Master Naraku" Kanna said "Yes I did" Naraku said as he got up from his sleeping mat. I wanted to introduce you to your new sister" Naraku said. Kanna showed no emotion whatsoever. "I see" Kanna replied. A figure soon appeared behind the shades. "Come and meet your sister" Naraku commanded. The girl slowly got up from her knees and showed herself "Nice to meet you Kanna" The girl said.

"What is your name?"Kanna replied. Kanna decided to study her. The girl had long ebony hair locks and deep blue eyes. She was muscular yet lean. She wore a short gray kimono she looked no older than sixteen. "The name's Akuma" Akuma stated. "I'm sure we will make a killing team she said as she winked. "Good to know" Kanna said emotionless. "Akuma will you give Kanna and I a few minutes alone" Naraku asked "Yes Master Naraku" Akuma bowed down and slid the door open and shut it behind her. "Over the past few days I've been gaining my energy."Naraku stated. "I'm glad" Kanna said. "Do you wish for Akuma and I to bring the slayer to you?"Kanna said more than asked.

"Yes, She shouldn't be any trouble with Akuma by your side" Naraku grinned. "How can Akuma help me retrieve the slayer?"Kanna asked "Akuma can paralyze anything for an amount of time using special hand techniques."Naraku said pleased with his creation. "Anything else I should know" Kanna asked. "She's like any other demon, she has speed, strength and good hearing" Naraku said as he tied his hair into a ponytail.

"One more thing what do we do with the rest?"Kanna asked "Hmmm nothing they bore me…you may leave" Naraku said as he took a sip from a cup near him. Kanna simply turned around and left. "So what does Master Naraku want?"Akuma asked "We are to retrieve the slayer tomorrow" Kanna said walking passed her. Akuma turned around to see where she was going but she disappeared. "Must be one of her many powers."Akuma thought as she wondered around the castle.

AT INUYASHA' S CAMPSITE

"So are we going to take them in or have you decided otherwise." Miroku looked above to see if Inuyasha was listening. "Of course" Inuyasha said as he gracefully jumped down. "I would think you would reconsider since it made Kagome really upset" Miroku mentioned "What she's upset?" Inuyasha added as he crossed his arms. "Of course she's upset why do you think she went back home!!"Shippo yelled as he got on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Feh what would you know" Inuyasha added as he hit Shippo in the head. "Ouch I'm telling Kagome when she gets back he said as he ran off. "Look who's talking, if you weren't unfaithful Sango would still be here."Inuyasha stated.

"She's another story, Sango is playing hard to get see I know women. She will come back" Miroku added. "I don't think she coming back didn't you see her with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated. Miroku decided to change the subject "When did Kagome say she was coming back?"Miroku asked "She should be here by now" As if on cue Kagome popped out "Hey you guys a little help over here please" Kagome yelled. "See I told you" Inuyasha stated.

They both helped Kagome and her bag filled with supplies out of the well. "Any signs of Kirara" Kagome asked. "She might be mad about me attacking Sango" Kagome said upset. "No she probably decided to stay with her" Inuyasha replied. "So where's Kikyo and company?"Kagome said unhappy about the situation.

DEEP IN THE FOREST

"You think they will take us in?" Kohaku asked as he followed Kikyo and Kagura. "It's the only way." Kikyo replied motionless. They kept walking, "I don't see why we couldn't just fly over to them" Kagura complained. "It is best if we take every precaution from Naraku finding us at least for a while."Kikyo said. "It's not that far were almost there" Kohaku reassured. The three of them kept on walking until they reached their destination. "So Inuyasha do you prefer rice balls or ramen?"Kagome asked as she looked inside her backpack. "Kikyo" Inuyasha said as he left to greet Kikyo. Kagome felt weak tears were going to start coming down. She turned away from them. "Kagome" Shippo said. Kagome stood up and walked away, where no one could watch her. Kagome finally reached a field, she kneeled down. "What a jerk he still loves her."Kagome thought as she sobbed.

"Have you decided?" Kohaku decided to interrupt the staring between Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Huh yeah we have decided that you guys should join our group. "Kohaku I need to talk to you" Miroku spoke "hm what is it?" Kohaku turned to face him "How about we talk while we get wood since its getting dark?"Miroku suggested. Kohaku nodded in agreement. "I'm going for a walk" Kagura rolled her eyes and left.

"Hey have you heard anything about Sango" Kohaku asked as he used his katana to cut some wood. "Well it's about Sango?"Miroku started "What where is she?"Kohaku stopped what he was doing."She's with Sesshomaru" Miroku answered "What how do you know?"Kohaku asked. "She came to get her weapon" Miroku replied. "Well as long as she's not with Naraku its fine I guess" Kohaku said as he picked up the chopped wood. "Damn I need him on my side" Miroku thought "No she's not safe" Miroku said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Look Sango is a demon slayer and besides Lord Sesshomaru always has Rin around-"Rin who?"Miroku interrupted. "She's the young girl who follows Lord Sesshomaru all the time."Kohaku finished. "Let's head back to camp" Miroku suggested.

"Isn't that the priestess from the future" Kagura thought as she walked in on her but Kagome hadn't notice. Kagura decided to move behind a tree, her red eyes watching her "So she feels something for the half demon." Kagura thought. "I was just wondering around" Kagura replied "You know it's not safe to be here at this time especially for someone like you" Kagura added as she was about to leave.

"WAIT!!"Kagome yelled as she shut her eyes. Kagura looked at her "I'm going with you" Kagome said shyly. "Suit yourself." Kagura said Kagome walked close to Kagura to make sure she wouldn't lose track of her. "I know what you mean someone weak and defenseless" Kagome said with sadness. Kagura didn't reply. Kagome could see that they had built a fire. "What gives Kagome" Inuyasha asked Kagome's eyes widened "I'm starving here" Inuyasha added. Before she said anything she looked around and saw Miroku, Kagura, Shippo and Kohaku but no Kikyo sitting down by the fire.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SIT…SIT…SIT…SIT…SIT…SIT…SIT" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Uuugggghhh!!!! Was all Inuyasha could say" WHAT DID I SAY!!! A LITTLE HELP GUYS!! Inuyasha added. Inuyasha's hole was getting deeper and deeper. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kikyo demanded. Kagome was dumbfounded; she looked to see fish Kikyo had brought for everybody. "Ladies please, let's stop the fighting" Miroku said as he stood up to get between them.

"Here's the fish" Kikyo said as she gave it to Miroku not taking her eyes of Kagome. "I'll help you cook it" Kohaku volunteered. They both left with the fish, Kagura and Shippo just stared at the three. "I'm going to get some rest" Kagome said as she went straight to her sleeping bag. "Are you alright Inuyasha?"Kikyo asked worried. "I'm fine Kikyo thank you for helping me" Inuyasha replied as he got up.

Naraku's Castle

"Akuma" Naraku stated "Yes Master Naraku?"Akuma replied as she kneeled "Where have you been?"Naraku asked. "Oh my apologies I was merely looking around." Akuma answered "I see...Were you with Kanna?"Naraku asked. "No she disappeared" Akuma replied "She tends to do that a lot" Naraku replied. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"Akuma asked "Not at all, I just wanted to go over the plan" Naraku replied.

"Very well then "Akuma said. Akuma knew somewhat of the plan but not all. "You and Kanna will go together, Make sure you separate the group. Kanna will help distract the others where you will get the slayer if anything were to go wrong you are to battle and retreat do not kill them" Naraku finished. "I see may I be dismissed" Akuma asked as she stood. "Yes you may get some rest for tomorrow."Naraku grinned. Akuma nodded and slid the door behind her.

Inuyasha's Campsite

Everyone ate in silence Except for Kagome who had fallen asleep angry and upset by the situation. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"Kagura asked as she pushed her plate away as soon as she was done eating. "We will go in search of Sango and convince her to come back with us."Inuyasha stated not too sure of what he was saying. "I hope my sister is safe."Kohaku replied. She is Kirara is with her."Shippo reassured. "I can't wait for tomorrow."Kohaku stated as he got comfortable to sleep as well as others. "Get some sleep you guys tomorrow is going to be a long day."Inuyasha said as he found a tree to keep watch and rest.


	9. Chapter 9

CH: 9 ENTER AKUMA

"Sango wake up" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "Oh my It's late we need to get back to Rin and the others." Sango said as she rushed to put her black kimono. "Sango you need to bathe." Sesshomaru said. Sango turned to face him. "Oh yeah I forgot wait what about you?" Sango said. "I will bathe; I just said you need to if you don't want every demon to know what you were doing." Sesshomaru said satisfied with his answer.

Sango got close to the spring and took her kimono off .Sango felt relief the warm water was doing wonders on her aching body. "Sesshomaru can you bring my bag please" Sango asked. "Here" Sesshomaru replied as he joined Sango in the springs. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru was really close to Sango.

"What is there something wrong?"Sesshomaru asked "No" Sango said as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair. Sango could feel his chest rub hers, Sango blushed. "No way, I mean not now Sesshomaru that's why were taking a bath remember?"Sango grinned "Here turn around so I can put some shampoo on your hair" Sango added. Sesshomaru did just that. Once they were finished, Sesshomaru helped Sango out of the water.

"Thank you" Sango said. They both got dressed. "Are you ready to leave Sango?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango nodded as she got on Sesshomaru's back. It wasn't long before they got to Jaken and the others. "Lord Sesshomaru you're back I-we were worried!!"Jaken said as he welcomed them with some fish. "Are you hungry Sango?"Sesshomaru asked. "Yes I am" Sango replied as she got the fish Jaken offered. Sesshomaru looked around for the others he quickly spotted them sleeping. Sesshomaru turn to see Sango yawn "I'm so tired, I'm going to sleep" As she put the remains of the fish on the ground and headed to where the others were.

"Good night Sesshomaru" Sango said as laid down. "Good night Jaken…"Sango said as sleep knocked her out. After Sango was sound asleep Jaken couldn't hold it anymore "So Lord Sesshomaru how was it!!" Sesshomaru hit him in the head for asking him such a question. "Best time of my life" Sesshomaru said as he sat near a tree to rest. For the first time he could actually say he was tired.

INUYASHA'S CAMPSITE

"Is this Inuyasha?"Akuma asked. "Yes that is him" Kanna reassured her. "I'm surprised they have not caught our scent" Akuma said. "We have a good view" Kanna stated. "Inuyasha unconsciously sniffed the air until he got the scent of the intruder. Inuyasha shot right up. "Alright come out whoever you are as he cracked his fingers. With all the yelling everyone else woke up. "What's going on? Kagome asked as she was getting up. "Inuyasha…"Kikyo got next to Inuyasha "Stay back" Inuyasha said protective of her.

"Well are they gone?" Kohaku asked as he got his weapons. "No" Kagura replied. "I can sense a demon" Miroku added. "Is it dangerous?"Shippo asked. "I don't know" Miroku answered. "We don't have all day" Inuyasha yelled.

"I guess that's my cue" Akuma said excited. "Wait change of plans" Kanna said as she saw Kagura. "Take the priestess with you and make Inuyasha follow you that way we will separate the group and capture slayer. "What do I do with the priestess?" Akuma asked "Paralyze her for a while leave her for Inuyasha to find, come to me so you can capture the slayer." Kanna replied. Akuma nodded and jump down from the tree.

"Who the hell are you?"Inuyasha asked. "It doesn't matter" Akuma replied. Akuma use her speed to attack Inuyasha but changed direction to get to the priestess. "Let her go!!!"Inuyasha yelled. Akuma was choking Kikyo with her left arm wrapped around her neck. "No" Akuma replied with that Akuma pressed her right palm on Kikyo causing her to faint. Akuma then carried Kikyo bridal-style and ran away. Inuyasha didn't waste time in going after them. The others shocked went after them.

"Which way did they go?"Miroku asked "I think we should go different ways" Kagura suggested. "Alright then" Kohaku added as he headed on a different direction. Everyone started following him. "Wait I think Kohaku will be fine by himself however I think we should partner up" Miroku added. "What?" Kagura added. "Kagome and Shippo head that way and Kagura and I will head this way. "Okay" Kagome replied not too sure about the idea.

As they were walking Miroku couldn't help himself. "WIND BLADE!!!!!! You PERVERT!!!!"Kagura yelled. "Ah" Miroku moved out of the way as the blade slashed at the tree before him. "Who do you think I am?"Kagura said with a disgusted voice. "I'm leaving as she grabbed a feather and took off into the sky.

"That was worth it" Miroku said out loud. "Where is she?"Kanna asked. "Who's there?" Miroku asked. "The slayer where is she?"Kanna showed herself. "What the hell? Inuyasha said one demon not two."Miroku thought. "You are really pathetic" Kanna said as she put her mirror in front of her facing Miroku. "Ugh, what are you doing to me!!!?" Miroku knelt down. "HOLD IT!!!"Kagome yelled as she held her bow and arrow. Kanna turned her attention to Kagome.

"Where is the slayer?"Kanna asked rather bored. "We're not telling you" Kagome tried to catch her breath. "You tell her Kagome!" Shippo yelled from his hiding spot. "I see you don't know" Kanna implied. Kanna had disappeared.

"How did you know?"Miroku coughed "We heard some yelling so we came back as soon as we could" Shippo said as he went to them. "Where's Kagura?"Kagome asked "Well funny story about that." "Figures" Shippo and Kagome said in unison.

"HAND HER OVER!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Akuma suddenly stopped in the middle of a lake. "Come get her" Akuma dropped her and left. "Kikyo!!!" Inuyasha ran and dived into the lake. Kikyo was at the bottom when he saw her. "Wait for me" Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha had to think fast he had to give her oxygen so he kissed her. Kikyo's eyes suddenly opened .Kikyo grabbed onto his sleeves hard. Akuma's effects had worn off. Kikyo was too weak to swim to the surface, but it wasn't hard for Inuyasha to do. They both gasp for air. "Kikyo"…Inuyasha said with concern. "Naraku… he is near" Kikyo whispered.

"Don't speak, you don't have the energy."Inuyasha whispered back. Kikyo nodded, Inuyasha carried her on his back.

"Wait up" Kagura shouted. Kohaku made a stop to see Kagura. "Kagura what is it?"Kohaku asked. "I came to accompany you of course" Kagura said in a sincere voice. All of a sudden Kohaku had a hard face. "What is it?" Kohaku aimed his chain sickle deep in the tree behind Kagura. He quickly pulled back bringing some leaves with him as he did it.

"Have you seen the slayer?" Akuma asked. "Where's Kikyo?" Kohaku asked "Don't worry you'll see her soon enough" Akuma responded. "He's good looking" Akuma thought "wait what am I doing I have to leave and find Kanna" Akuma was thinking when she got startled by Kohaku's weapon that was really close to hitting her.

"I guess I have to do something about this". Akuma murmured. Akuma got a small but thick needle out and gracefully ran to attack both Kohaku and Kagura. Akuma threw the needle at Kagura. "Ah!"Kagura yelped grabbing her neck. "KAGURA!!!!"Kohaku yelled. Kagura fell to the ground. "Now it's your turn." Kohaku put his arm in defense just what Akuma wanted. Akuma pressed on his wrist, arm and shoulder then she pressed on his leg. Kohaku fell not far from Kagura who looked frozen.

"Goodbye" Akuma yelled as she ran off deeper into the woods. "What took you so long?"Kanna asked. "Please forgive me" Akuma said. "The slayer is no longer with them" Kanna informed. "What do we do now" Akuma asked "We will go back to Naraku."Kanna said.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Are you going to tell them?"Sango asked "Of course why?"Sesshomaru asked. Sango just smiled. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed onto Sango's hand. "What are you doing?"Sango was confused. "I'm going to tell them now."Sesshomaru smirked.

"So where are we headed Lord Sesshomaru" Rin asked enthusiastically. "Wait is Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Sango…"Rin asked. Kirara and Jaken came to listen in. "Yes Rin, Sango is my mate" Sesshomaru said pleased with himself. "I'm so happy for you Lady Sango" Rin said "Thank you Rin" Sango said with a warm smile. Sango felt awkward. "Should we get going?"Sango asked. "Where to Lady Sango" Jaken asked "Were going to Sango's Village" Sesshomaru said. "Will Kohaku be there?"Rin asked as she blushed. "Sango thought about how to answer her. "I don't think so Rin but you'll see him soon" Sango reassured. Rin only nodded. "Let's get going shall we?" Sesshomaru said with indifference.

Sango and Sesshomaru took the lead following Jaken and Ah-Un then by Rin and Kirara. "Wow now we look like a real family, Sesshomaru a father, Sango a mother ,Jaken an uncle, Ah-Un and Kirara as pets and me as a daughter" Rin thought.

"HURRY UP YOU SLOW CHILD!!!" Jaken yelled "Huh?" Rin noticed she was really behind "Oooops" Rin and Kirara started to run after them. "Sorry about that" Rin said. "Now we have to catch up with "Lord Sesshomaru and lady Sango" Jaken said annoyed.

"What troubles you ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing" Sango replied. "You can't lie to me" Sesshomaru was rather cold. Sango let go off his hand. "Sesshomaru" Sango said a bit lost. "I can sense it" Sesshomaru said. "Sorry" was all Sango said. "When you don't tell me the truth, I feel you don't trust me" Sesshomaru said.

"My apologies" Sango added. Sango lowered her head. "Don't" Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into an embrace. "Naraku troubles me" Sango whispered. "I understand" Sesshomaru said. "Finally we made it to them!!"Jaken said with relief. "Are we almost there?" Rin asked Sango broke away from Sesshomaru. "We are here" Sango said.

IN THE FORREST

"Hmmm Kagura and Kohaku are close by" Inuyasha thought. "What the..?" Inuyasha gently put an exhausted priestess near a tree for support. "They're paralyzed" Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha reach down to touch them. They were stiff and hard" "I can't carry them in this state." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Where could the others be?" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"Kohaku, Kagura!!!" Kagome and others yelled out for them they were close. "We're over here!!!!" Inuyasha yelled Surely Kagome or Miroku wouldn't hear but Shippo would. "They're over there!!!" Shippo yelled. Kagome and the others practically sprinted to him. "Inuyasha!!!"Kagome exaggeratingly yelled. Kagome got really close to Inuyasha she grabbed onto his collar "Inu- Kanna- Naraku's back" Kagome whispered. "I know that "Inuyasha said "Miroku was breathing in heavily. "Are you alright?"Inuyasha asked. Miroku could only nod.

"What happened to them?"Shippo asked "That demon paralyzed them" I knew Naraku was involved" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome off him. "They came for Sango" Inuyasha added. "What are we going to do?" Shippo asked. "We must find Sango and protect her." Miroku spoke warily. "We will head to Sango's Village." Inuyasha announced.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10: GETTING THERE

"I can't move" Kagura thought to herself. "Ah Inuyasha" Kagura panicked her eyes widened as she tried to force herself to speak. "Stop it your wasting your energy" Inuyasha told her as he examine her and Kohaku. "Yeah you too Kohaku try to calm down" Miroku tried to help. He suddenly looked at Inuyasha "Don't touch that!!"Miroku yelled "It might kill her" Miroku added. "I see" Inuyasha responded.

"How are we going to get to Sango's village" Kagome whispered. Shippo was crying Kagome decided to hold Shippo. "Shippo stop we need you" Inuyasha said. "You will have to carry Kagura and Kohaku…Miroku can you carry- "Oh Miroku what's wrong???"Kagome ask as she kneeled beside the monk who was on all fours.

"Miroku can you hold on a little more…I want you to keep an eye on Kagura and Kohaku" Inuyasha continued. "Shippo I need you to carry Miroku as well."Inuyasha added. "You got it Inuyasha" Shippo answered. "I'll carry you and Kikyo" Inuyasha stated. "I don't think that's possible" Kagome frowned. "Nonsense Kagome I carried you and Sango once remember??? He said as he went over to Kikyo.

"Okay then sure" Kagome tried to laugh it off even though she was clearly upset. Shippo along with the others were already in the sky. "Sorry our clothes are still wet" Inuyasha said. "Never mind that" Kagome replied as she got on Inuyasha next to an unconscious Kikyo. "We need to get to Sango's village" Kagome added, Inuyasha only nodded and took off.

NARAKU'S CASTLE

"She is no longer within that group" Kanna stated. Naraku only drank from a bottle. He licked his lips before talking "what are your thoughts on the "Inu" group". Akuma raised her head. "I find them quite interesting" Akuma responded "why?" Naraku asked. "It's a very strange group… demons, a monk and priestess and a demon slayer no less" Akuma said lost in her thoughts.

… them on" It seemed Akuma wasn't paying attention "I'm sorry my lord" Akuma apologized. Naraku only smirked "I said do you think you can take them on?"Naraku repeated. "Of course I can do you doubt my abilities" Akuma questioned him almost offended very well then you my go and rest" Naraku replied. Akuma bowed and left Kanna and Naraku in his room.

"We will not go get the slayer yet…"Naraku started to speak. Kanna just listened "They already know we plan to take the slayer" Naraku added. Kanna nodded in agreement. "We will have to wait again" Kanna said. "You are dismissed" Naraku whispered lost in thought. Kanna had already disappeared.

SANGO'S VILLAGE

As Rin and Jaken entered the village they were speechless. "Well this is my home" Sango murmured. There was an awkward silence; "Jaken take Rin and get wood and help her find food" Sesshomaru ordered. "Yyeesss My lord" Jaken quickly grabbed Rin from the arm and dragged her out. "Kirara can you keep an eye on them?"Sesshomaru asked. Kirara meowed in response and went after them.

Sango suddenly felt really weak her legs gave out she was suddenly kneeling on the ground. Sango was close to crying but didn't. She lost her voice for a second. "Sango" Sesshomaru spoke. "I'm alright" Sango's voice cracked. "Memories came back that's all" Sango added. Sango stood up. She rubbed her eyes. She decided to face Sesshomaru only to be embraced with strong arms. Sango was lost "Sesshomaru??" "I'm here Sango…Don't forget" Sesshomaru uttered. "Thank you" Sango replied.

IN THE FIELD

"Did you see all those graves????"Rin whispered "Poor lady Sango" Rin added. She soon began to cry; "Stop that Rin why are you crying anyways???"Jaken started to pick up twigs and broken branches. "Now help me so we can go back" Jaken stated. "Hey I know I'll pick lots and lots of flowers for lady Sango and we can put them on the graves" Rin jumped with excitement. "I'll be back" Rin said and with that she took off. "Oh hey Kirara stay with Jaken, I'll be back don't worry" Rin reassured not giving Kirara an option. Before Kirara knew Rin was gone.

"Well Kirara since I'm already taking care of the wood why don't you look for something to eat??"Jaken suggested. Kirara greed and took to the sky.

SANGO'S VILLAGE

"What's wrong" Sango couldn't help to ask since Sesshomaru seemed to be concentrating on something. "Hmm it seems Inuyasha and company are here" Sesshomaru answered "They seemed to be overstressed" Sesshomaru answered. "Wait for them I'll go set the sleeping mats" Sango ran off. "You might want to get some towels and extra clothes" Sesshomaru yelled after her. "Okay" Sango yelled back.

Sesshomaru looked at Shippo arrive "Oh were here finally!!"Shippo announce as he popped. After the smoke cleared up it revealed a tired Shippo along with a pale Miroku, and a paralyzed Kagura and Kohaku. "Where's my dear little brother?" Sesshomaru questioned as he picked up Kagura and Kohaku, Sesshomaru knew that Sango would appreciate that "I'm right here" Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru just gave him an expressionless face and motioned him to the biggest hut in the village where Sango was waiting. Inuyasha took the initiative and led the way. "Sesshomaru have they-"Sango was startled "Inuyasha" Sango spoke as if she was saying his name for the first time. "Sango" Inuyasha said. Sango moved out of the way to let them enter.

At last Sango got in she stopped as she felt a hand grab her wrist, Sango looked to see who stopped her.

"Sango I need to talk to you."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the long wait… well here's ch:11

Ch 11 Recovery

"Hmm, Kagome"Sango said as she pulled her arm away, "we can talk after in one condition" Sango added.

"Help me take care of the group" Sango smiled. Kagome sighed with relief, "Oh Sango!!!"Kagome gave Sango a hug.

"Umm Kagome we can catch up later…I need you right now" Sango said. "Oh right" Kagome blushed as she scratched the back of her head.

Sango went to Kikyo first "Kikyo can you hear me we need to get you of these wet clothes" Kikyo barely opened her eyes and nodded.

"Sesshomaru" Sango spoke. Sesshomaru walked out "Follow Inuyasha" Sesshomaru added. Inuyasha didn't understand what that was all about.

"So what was that all about?"Inuyasha crossed his arms

"I can understand her without her saying anything" Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright Kagome you finish with Kikyo and I'll take a look at Kohaku and Kagura" Sango headed over to where Kohaku and Kagura were laying down.

Sango pressed on some parts of Kohaku's body allowing him to move.

"Thanks Sango" Kohaku got up to stretch.

"You're welcome Kohaku" Sango was unsure on how to react. Sango looked at Kagura trying to figure out what caused her to paralyze as pressing on her didn't work

Sango moved Kagura's head "there you are…good thing it's just temporary" Sango thought "Kagura can you hear me? The needle will vanish on its own don't worry its temporary" Sango spoke out loud.

"How long will it take" Kohaku asked "well it could take minutes or hours" Sango answered.

**Outside **

Rin and Jaken approached Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru is Kohaku better" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin I'm all better" Kohaku came out of the hut.

Rin's heart started pounding "good" she stuttered

"I'm going to get some wood…want to come with me" Kohaku asked her

"Yes I'll go with you" Rin started to play with her fingers.

Jaken was about to go behind them but was stopped by Inuyasha

"Don't worry she's safe" Inuyasha winked.

Jaken looked at Lord Sesshomaru who nodded.

Inuyasha went to check up on Kikyo

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha sat next to Kikyo.

"I need rest I'll be fine" Kikyo smiled.

"Inuyasha Kagome and I are going to get water Look after Kagura and Miroku as well" Sango instructed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded.

Sango and Kagome decided to take this time to catch up.

"Where are you headed" Sesshomaru approached Sango.

Sango gasped "You scared me" Sango put her hand over her heart.

"You should fear not Sango I would never hurt you" Sesshomaru gave her an intense stare

"…right" Sango blushed she adored everything about Sesshomaru especially the way he made her feel.

Sango was in a daze "Kagome and I are going to get water"

"Very well then don't take long" Sesshomaru released her.

"Oh Sango how creepy yet cute" Kagome pulled on Sango.

"Yeah he has that effect on me" Sango shook herself off.

Sesshomaru smirked as he went into the hut and approached Miroku.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Don't you know" Sesshomaru spoke with little emotion.

"Don't worry Miroku we will get your soul back" Inuyasha reassured Miroku

**Naraku's castle **

"Show me the slayer" Naraku said.

"Kanna raised her mirror revealing Sango and Kagura getting water.

"Perfect" Naraku smiled.

Akuma decided to go rest in a tree. She closed her eyes and thought about Kohaku and what made him special until she heard Naraku's voice

"_Akuma go visit our friends"_ Akuma nodded and left.

Akuma found Kohaku in a few minutes she was fast.

Akuma sat on a high branch admiring Kohaku.

"Why are you here again?"Kohaku asked

"Did you miss me" Akuma was really close to him.

"Leave him alone" Rin yelled but then covered her mouth.

"Who are you?"Akuma gave her a cold stare.

"Stay away from her" Kohaku commanded.

"You don't seriously think you have a chance with him?"Akuma mocked her

Rin lowered her head.

"Oh, you did!"Akuma started laughing

Rin couldn't take it anymore she ran away

"No Rin!"Kohaku yelled

Akuma stopped laughing "I do like to hunt"

Akuma went after Rin.

Kohaku went after her.

**In the Lake**

"Well were done" Sango handed Kagome the last canteen.

"Here give me your hand" Kagome offered.

As Sango gave her hand to Kagome she was pulled by tentacles

"What the-" Sango disappeared.

"Sango" Kagome shrieked

Sango couldn't hold her breath any longer she fainted.

A few minutes passed

Sango shot up coughing

Kagome pulled Sango "are you okay?"

"Yes thank you" Sango got up.

"What's wrong" Sesshomaru appeared.

Sango was shivering and soaking wet

"I'm fine lets get out of here" Sango started to walk off.

"What happened?"Sesshomaru asked Kagome

"Tentacles came out and dragged her but she managed to get out" Kagome said confused.

"Let's go" Sango waved.

**In the forest **

"You think you can run away from me?"Akuma grabbed her by the neck.

"Let me go" Rin struggled

"Poison powder" Kohaku threw it towards them.

Akuma covered her mouth

"_Akuma come home"_

"Your safe for now" Akuma dropped her.

Akuma took off.

Kohaku ran towards Rin "Rin"

Rin was quiet

"Lets go" Kohaku grabbed her hand.

Rin blushed "This isn't happening" she thought

"Are you alright you look feverish did the poison powder get to you?"Kohaku got close to look at her

"I'm fine thank you."Rin shook it off.

**At the campsite**

"Ugh finally" Kagura relaxed.

"You're all better" Inuyasha went to her.

"Is there anything to drink" Kagura asked

Sango and Kagome should be here with water any second.

As if on cue Sango walked in with Kagome.

"What happened to Sango?"Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing" Sango said

Sango got her stuff "I'll go change in another hut"

"What was all that about?" Kagura asked as she took some water from Kagome.

"Something is not right" Sesshomaru went after her.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you so much for reading this story I'll update as soon as possible. I want to thank those who review this story.

Ch: 12 Captured

**It's almost Night time **

**Naraku's Castle **

"Master Naraku you must come see this" Akuma was behind his door.

"Did everything go according to plan?"Naraku asked as he walked out.

Akuma nodded as she led the way.

They came to a stop once they were with Kanna and the unconscious slayer.

"What's the problem" Akuma asked

Naraku's face was filled with anger "Kanna, Akuma lock her in a cell".

**Slayers Village **

Sesshomaru observed Sango from afar.

"Hey what's with Sango?" Inuyasha went over to Sesshomaru.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Sesshomaru was annoyed.

Inuyasha raised a brow "Why don't you ask her?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"I thought you said there was a special bond between you two" Inuyasha mocked.

Sesshomaru had enough of Inuyasha "There are things you just don't understand"

Sesshomaru took off.

"Hey don't leave I'm not finish …understand what?" Inuyasha protested as he stomped his feet.

"Inuyasha can be so childish…"Sesshomaru rested on a tree.

**Near the fire pit **

"_It's about time he left…" _Sango thought.

Sango could feel his gaze on her back. "I'll be back Lady Kagome"

"Err Sango are you ok?" Kagome went to her to feel if she had a fever.

"I'm fine why do you ask?"Sango removed her hand away from her.

"Well you only called me Lady Kagome when we first met."Kagome said

"Oh I didn't realize …"Sango grinned _"Is this girl on to me?"_

"You're probably shaken about what happened in the lake right?"Kagome suggested

"Right that's it" Sango said.

"Now if you don't mind I'll go now" Sango backing away.

"Alright then" Kagome was confused.

Kirara mewed

"Oh hello Kirara you've brought food" Kagome started cooking.

**Inside Hut**

"What you two encountered Akuma?"Kagura asked Kohaku

"She must be up to something" Miroku intruded

"But what could it be?"Kohaku pondered.

Kikyo thought about it" Could it have something to do with Sango behaving unusual"

They turned to Shippo once they heard him yawning and stretching.

Rin walked over to him "We are sorry Shippo did we wake you up?"

Shippo shook his head "no I'm just hungry"

Rin nodded

Kagome and Kirara had walked in "Then your in luck Shippo food is ready"

**In a clearing outside the Slayer Village**

Sango walked into a clearing. She placed her boomerang down.

"_Finally away from them" _Sango sighed in relief.

"Sango" Sesshomaru was behind Sango.

"_Damn I knew he was watching me"_ Sango closed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, how did you know I was here?" Sango turned to face him.

Sesshomaru embraced her; he took in her scent.

"What are you doing?" Sango stuttered.

"Your mine remember" Sesshomaru growled.

"_This isn't Sango"_ Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Wait Sesshomaru stop" Sango pleaded.

"I mean not here" Sango pushed him away.

"**She is not my Sango"** Sesshomaru thought

"Where is she?"Sesshomaru demanded to know.

"What- I'm here" Sango didn't turn to face him.

Sesshomaru ripped half her top off

"Ugh what are you doing?"Sango covered her breast.

Sesshomaru looked for his bite mark.

There was none…

Sango pulled a hidden blade and slashed at Sesshomaru forcing him to let her go.

Sango ran to get Hiraikotsu.

"I guess there is no reason why I should keep up with the act." Sango spat.

Sango threw her hiraikotsu at him landing before his feet.

"Hmm" Sesshomaru grinned maliciously.

To Sesshomaru's surprise Hiraikotsu released miasma.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped back as he thought "Naraku's miasma"

"You're finished" Sesshomaru unsheathed his tokijin.

Sango laughed, but suddenly turned into despair and surprise.

"How did you find out?"Sango said between breaths.

"Sango and I share a special bond" Sesshomaru pulled out his sword.

Sango collapse to the ground and turned to dust.

Sesshomaru was angry with himself. "How could I been so careless Sango is in Naraku's hands."

Sesshomaru headed back to Inuyasha's and the others.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?"Inuyasha stood up

"Where's Sango?"Kagome asked.

"Naraku has her, we must go find her" Sesshomaru went to Ah-Un.

"That doesn't make sense she came inside the hut wet remember?"Kagura came out of the hut along with the others when they heard all the commotion about Naraku.

"I'm going after her" Sesshomaru was about to leave when he was grabbed by Inuyasha

"We'll search for her in the morning there's nothing you can do now"

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a dirty look. "You don't get it, Sango's pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm so sorry as soon as I go on break from school I'll update faster thank you for being patient.

CH: 13 Revelation

Sango shivered as she felt the cold of the hard surface. Her eyes shot open "Where am I" Sango questioned herself. Sango checked her surroundings she tried to stand up when she abruptly stopped she was in chains. Sango cursed under her breath. She was being held against her will.

"My dear Sango I see your awake" Naraku showed himself. He had watched her for a while.

"Naraku" Sango hissed. Naraku got inside the cell and closed it "Don't come near me" Sango warned.

"Or what?" Naraku mocked. "Nobody even knows your missing" Naraku added.

"Sess-They will come for me" Sango blurted.

"Ah yes Sesshomaru how could you Sango?"Naraku questioned "You were to be mine but you gave yourself to that cold blooded bastard" Naraku grabbed her by the chin.

"Unhand me you monster!"Sango yelled.

"No matter that can be rearranged" Naraku started to undress her "No" Sango shrieked.

Naraku didn't care as he tried to touch her thighs he got shocked. His hands tingled from the electric shock "So no other can touch like he can?" Naraku looked at his hand then caught a smell he didn't like and slapped her across the face.

Sango lost her balance.

"Interesting I can still hurt you and your child" Naraku thought out loud.

"What?"Sango asked in shock "I'm pregnant?" Sango wiped the blood off her lips.

"Really Sango you didn't know?"Naraku grabbed her from the arm Sango tried to break free.

"Pathetic" Naraku pushed her to the ground.

Sango worried for her safety. She touched her belly "Hurry Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru felt uneasy "She's calling me"

Sesshomaru stood up and concentrated. He looked at Inuyasha. "Follow me"

Inuyasha woke everybody up "let's go"

Kagome, Kagura and Kohaku got their weapons

"Kikyo stay here and look after Miroku and the others" Inuyasha ordered.

Kikyo hesitated but gave in and nodded.

Inuyasha along with the others ran to catch up to Sesshomaru.

"Where are we headed" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

Sango's heartbeat sounded louder as he got closer. Sesshomaru came to a stop and so did the others. Akuma was blocking the way into Naraku's Castle.

"Get out of the way" Sesshomaru commanded.

Akuma wagged her finger "You're not getting in"

"Sesshomaru wait" Kagura interrupted "Dance of the Dragon" Akuma had to move

Sesshomaru saw his chance.

"I don't think so" Akuma was about to attack but was stopped by Kohaku's sickle.

"Hey no fair" Akuma struggled to get free.

"You think Kagura and Kohaku will be okay with her?" Kagome worried.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them" Kanna appeared

"Inuyasha go I'll take care of her myself" Kagome stated. "No Kagome" Inuyasha stood in front of her to protect her. "I can do this besides I have Kirara" Kagome insisted. Kirara nodded and then transformed into her bigger self.

"Alright" Inuyasha left to catch up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could feel Sango closer. He blew the door open. Naraku was strangling Sango.

Sango kicked her legs.

"Unhand her" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sure" Naraku let her go and Sango fell to the ground. She was unconscious.

"You won't get away this is the end for you" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he ran toward him. Sesshomaru punched him on the face. His punch was so powerful it sent him outside the castle.

Sesshomaru pulled his Tokijin and Inuyasha pulled his Tetsaiga.

"Let's finish him together" Inuyasha added. Sesshomaru nodded.

"You think that will do?"Naraku mocked.

Akuma broke free from his chain. Akuma ran to him and kicked him in the stomach. She then used his sickle to bring Kagura down from her feather. Kagura didn't move. Akuma went at Kohaku one more time.

"Don't move" Akuma warned she held a knife to his throat.

"Let's leave together" Akuma surprised Kohaku.

"Forget about them and be with me" Akuma pleaded.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you" Kohaku stated

I see I guess I have no choice" Akuma answered.

"Come out Kanna" Kagome pointed her arrow. "You really think you can beat me" Kanna asked.

Kanna appeared.

"This is my chance" Kagome let her arrow go. Her arrow pierced through the mirror nothing happened. Instead the arrow shot back the arrow scratch Kagome's arm.

"What" Kagome thought as she grabbed her arm "I have to try one more time" Kagome was determined.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attacked in combination.

Naraku was hit "How can this be"

"We got him" Inuyasha got excited. Naraku started fade away "Why"

The Shikon Jewel came down Inuyasha caught it "There's a jewel shard missing"

"Kohaku's" Sesshomaru implied

Inuyasha nodded "Hey what is going on?" The Shikon Jewel vanished.

"Forget about it for now" Sesshomaru told Inuyasha "Find the girl from the future"

The castle was falling apart.

Kagome shot another arrow "What's happening did Lord Naraku get defeated?" Kanna asked.

Her mirror burst releasing spirits.

Akuma crumbled before she could kill Kohaku. "Curse you-" Akuma turned to dirt before she could say his name "They did it" Kohaku sighed in relief he went to check on Kagura.

"Are you alright" Kohaku asked. "Yeah I'm fine Sorry" Kagura apologized. "Don't" Kohaku helped her get up.

Sesshomaru ran back to Sango and broke the chains. "Sango" Sesshomaru talked to her. "Sesshomaru is my baby ok" Sango mumbled. "Yes they are fine" Sesshomaru smiled. "They are?" Sango was confused.

"You have three inside of you" Sesshomaru added.

Sesshomaru carried her bridal style "let's go this place is going to collapse any second"

Sango nodded.

"Kagome where are you" Inuyasha asked. "I'm over here" Kagome yelled "Where's Kirara?" Inuyasha asked. "Right here" Kagome carried her. Inuyasha carried her out.

"Inuyasha you made it" Kohaku said. "Where's Sesshomaru and Sango"

The castle collapse smoke and debris blinded them. When the smoke cleared up they saw them "Thank the heavens you made it" Kohaku was relieved.

"Sango" Kagome asked. "I'm okay."Sango stated "I want to go to a hot spring" Sango requested

"I'll go-"Kagome was stopped by Inuyasha "I'll take you" Sesshomaru took off. Sesshomaru placed Sango down "Sango" Sesshomaru said her name. Sango slapped him.

"Don't you ever keep things from me" Sango cried and then decided to hug him. "I promise" Sesshomaru held her. "How long have I been pregnant?" Sango asked. "3 months" Sesshomaru told her. Sango smiled as she rubbed her belly "6 more months" "Not exactly" Sesshomaru said

"What do you mean?"Sango looked up confused. "They are demons they don't need nine months" Sesshomaru explained "Your belly will grow in the next weeks."Sesshomaru added.

Rin waited for impatiently for Kohaku's return. Rin looked up "Kohaku" Rin ran to hug him when she saw him approaching with the others.

"Hi Rin" Kohaku blushed as he was welcomed by Rin.

Jaken ran behind her "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Sango your both safe" Jaken greeted "What where are they"

"They are at the hot springs" Kagura said.

Kikyo and Shippo stood up "Great news Miroku has recovered"

"He's back to his regular self" Kikyo added.

"We've defeated Naraku" Inuyasha hugged Kikyo.

All Kagome could do was stare "I don't belong here"

She walked away only Shippo saw her leave.

Sesshomaru stared at Sango. "Why do you look at me like that?"Sango blushed

"I love you" Sesshomaru kissed her

Sango was breathless "I love you Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru started to undress her. She did the same. Sesshomaru started to caress her back as he kissed her neck and shoulders. "I've been wanting to this for a while now"

Sango smiled "Sesshomaru I want you"

Sesshomaru and Sango were standing naked.

"Here take my hand" Sesshomaru went into the spring first.

Sesshomaru started kissing her as he fondled her breast. Sango couldn't help to moan. Sango started to breathe faster. "Sorry" Sango apologized "It's alright it's the pregnancy" Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru parted her legs "Are you ready?"Sesshomaru asked

"Yes" Sango crossed her arms around his neck. Sango's breast rubbed against Sesshomaru's chest. Sango felt she was going to explode from pure pleasure.

She inhaled his scent. "He smells so good" Sango started to kiss Sesshomaru's lips then neck and shoulders.

Sesshomaru was about to reach his climax "I'm cumin Sango"

Sango kept her eyes closed and kissed him one more time.

"Turn around Sango" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Sango nodded and did as she was told.

"This will hurt a bit" Sesshomaru warned.

Sango moaned and gasped at the same time she was thankful that they were still in the water so it didn't hurt much.

"Sesshomaru don't stop" Sango pleaded.

"I have no intentions of stopping" Sesshomaru grinned as he started to pick up the pace and thrust into her harder.

After that they were both exhausted "You are amazing Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru cuddled with Sango he took her left breast in his mouth and massage the other

Sango could only play with his hair "We should leave they'll wonder why were taking so long" Sango suggested as she moaned at the same time.

"Yeah in a minute" Sesshomaru licked her neck and cheek.

Sesshomaru got out and made sure the area was safe for her to come out.

He gave her his hand "Sango I was thinking we should head home now"

"Home" Sango repeated as if she heard of the word for the first time.

"Yes" Sesshomaru dried her with his shirt then helped her put her clothes on first.

Sango nodded in approval

"Here allow me to carry you, you must be tired" Sesshomaru lifted her up.

Sango blushed as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Kagome where are you going" Shippo yelled after her.

"Nowhere" Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"It's Kikyo right" Shippo guessed as he sat next to her. Kagome sat as well and nodded.

"It's okay to cry" Shippo told her Kagome started to cry "let's go back" Shippo suggested.

Inuyasha decided to go on a walk with Kikyo "We'll be back" Inuyasha told Miroku

"How about you, Kagura and the others get food and start a fire" Inuyasha suggested.

"Sure" Miroku went on to tell the ones that were present.

When nobody was in sight Inuyasha took her hand and led her into the forest

"Inuyasha" Kikyo stopped walking.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha held her tight. "Inuyasha" Kikyo caressed his face. "Let's go" Inuyasha told her "Go where?"Kikyo questioned. "Anywhere as long as were together" Inuyasha added.

Kikyo frowned "I wish we could, but that's impossible" Naraku is no longer here Kikyo" Inuyasha was angry.

"Don't be angry Inuyasha" Kikyo grabbed his chin. Kikyo grabbed his hand "feel this" Inuyasha blushed "What are you doing Kikyo" Kikyo laughed as she placed his hand over her chest. "Do you feel that?" Kikyo asked

Inuyasha stayed quiet "Nothing" Kikyo responded. "I'm here to take the sacred jewel with me and my mission is done here" Kikyo sighed. "I won't let you" Inuyasha kissed her. Inuyasha felt as he was kissing porcelain she was so cold. "It's not the same is it?" Kikyo frowned.

Kagome and Shippo saw everything

"This is it I can't take it anymore" Kagome ran away "Don't follow me Shippo."

"About the Jewel Shard I caught it" Inuyasha stated.

"Where is it?" Kikyo questioned. "I don't Know, it disappeared" Inuyasha replied

"It's missing a jewel shard" Inuyasha added.

"I see Kikyo crossed her arms "Bring Kohaku and meet me by the well" Kikyo looked at the path Kagome took. Kikyo knew Kagome saw the whole thing.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Happy New Year Everybody Sorry for the late update. I do not own Inuyasha just the characters I make up. Please review.

CH: 14 Bonds

Kagome was about to jump into the well.

"So you finally understand you don't belong here" Kikyo sighed.

Kagome looked over her shoulder "You won't have to worry about me… I get it.

Kikyo gave her a dirty look "You're a fool if you leave"

Kagome was confused she got off the well "I thought you wanted me to leave"

Kikyo smiled "I do trust me" Kikyo frowned "Fate is against me and Inuyasha". Kikyo paused "As much as it brings much joy to me you leaving …It's not the best choice."

"for who?" Kagome asked

"For Inuyasha of course" Kikyo stated "My time here is done. I am to take the Shikon Jewel once and for all." Kagome stayed quiet "Inuyasha and I could never be, I'm willing to stay away for his own sake"

"Kikyo" Kagome was on the verge of crying.

"I love him" Kikyo said "If you won't do it for me do it for him" Kikyo smiled.

Miroku was getting water with Kagura. "Hey Miroku where is Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's in the woods picking up wood with Rin why? Miroku answered and asked.

"I need him that's all" Inuyasha left them.

"What was that about?" Miroku ask.

"Could it be about the Shikon Jewel" Kagura thought.

"I think that should be enough" Kohaku stated out loud.

Rin nodded "Alright let us head back to the others.

Inuyasha came out of nowhere.

Kohaku stood in front of Rin "Inuyasha you scared us"

"Sorry about that" Inuyasha apologized.

"I need you to come with me. Rin do you think you can carry the wood back to the village" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure" Rin took the wood away from Kohaku.

"Thanks Rin" Kohaku touched her shoulder. Rin blushed and left quickly.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Kohaku asked "To the well Kikyo asked to take you there"

"I see" Kohaku nodded.

"Sesshomaru can you put me down" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru stopped and did what was asked "What is the matter?"

"Nothing I want to be alone for a while" Sango stated "Go on ahead I'll go soon"

Sesshomaru heisted but didn't fight her about it.

Sango gave a long sigh and was deep in thought .Sango thought about her life and how everything changed drastically. First her village is killed then she's the mate of the Lord of the West."

"Is this for real" Sango grabbed her head. Sango felt uneasy and dizzy. She was going to fall. She had no energy to help herself.

"Careful" He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Miroku what are you doing?" Sango asked dazed.

Miroku let her go "You were going to fall I was merely helping you from having an accident.

"Thanks" Sango was heading towards the village.

"Sango wait" Miroku called out to her. Sango stopped "what is it?" Sango questioned.

"May I have a word with you" Miroku asked.

Sango looked around and nodded.

"I'm truly sorry."Miroku stated. Sango was surprised.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things. Giving you false hopes you deserved better than me." "I hope Sesshomaru knows how lucky he is" Miroku added

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be with him. So I have you to thank." Sango added.

"I still want us to be friends. Ever since well you know things have been tense between us. I know I'm asking a lot but will you consider?"Miroku asked.

"Yes we can be friends. I hold no grudge against you."Sango smiled.

Miroku extended his arm. Sango took it and shook it.

"So I hear you're pregnant" Miroku stated. "Yes I am three pups" Sango blushed.

"I'm really happy for you Sango" Miroku stated as he left.

Once Miroku was out of sight Sango sighed "You can come out now"

"How did you know" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are never far from me" Sango giggled.

Sesshomaru picked her up. "Sesshomaru what are you doing put me down" Sango laughed.

"No" Sesshomaru stated "You must rest" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru your safe and so are you Lady Sango" Jaken greeted them.

"Yes we are thank you Jaken" Sango told Jaken.

Kirara and Ah-Un came to them "Hello Kirara, Ah-Un" Sango petted them.

"Where is Kagome" Sango asked as she looked around.

"That's right I haven't seen Shippo either" Rin thought out loud.

"They must be together" Miroku suggested.

"What could they all be possibly doing" Kagura asked.

"What do you mean" Sango asked as she helped Kagura start a fire.

"Well Kikyo and Inuyasha took off then Inuyasha comes back to search for Kohaku…"Kagura told her.

"Kohaku" Sango said startled

"Sango you must lay down and rest" Sesshomaru ordered more than asked.

"But…"Sango was saying as she was pulled by Sesshomaru to her hut.

Sesshomaru put her down on her sleeping mat. He was just about to leave when Sango called out to him.

"What is it love" Sesshomaru questioned

"What about the others?"Sango asked

"What do you mean?"Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Naraku has been killed what will happen to the others?"Sango asked

"They will make their own decisions" Sesshomaru kissed her forehead.

"Hey Kikyo were here" Inuyasha was surprised "Kagome what are you doing here"

Kagome was speechless. She just stood there next to Kikyo

"Kohaku come here" Kikyo ordered.

"Lady Kikyo was is this all about"Kohaku asked

"Do not fear, come to me" Kikyo stretched her arm.

"Hey Shippo, where have you been?" Miroku asked

"Never mind that Kagome is leaving we have to stop her" Shippo stated

"What why?"Kagura asked.

"I'll explain on the way, Kagura can you take us to the well" Shippo asked.

Kagura nodded.

On the way Shippo told them everything that happened.

"Look there they are" Kagura said.

They decided to stay up in the air.

"What's going on" Miroku asked

"Do not be angry at anybody no one is at fault" Kikyo told Inuyasha.

"What are you saying Kikyo" Inuyasha was confused.

"Lady Kikyo" Kohaku looked into her eyes

"I think you deserve a second chance" Kikyo pulled him into an embrace

Inuyasha ran to stop Kikyo from doing what she was going to do.

"Don't interfere Inuyasha forget about me!"Kikyo pushed Kagome towards him

Kagome and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Lady Kikyo!" Kagura yelled from the air.

Kikyo pulled the jewel shard of Kohaku's back. All her soul stealers were entering his body leaving her weak. Kohaku fell to the ground.

Kikyo arched her back the Shikon Jewel was coming out her left breast.

"Farewell Inuyasha" Kikyo jumped into the well.

Seconds later the well vanished.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran to the spot where the well once stood.

Kagura took them to the ground

"Kagome" Shippo went to her.

"Are you okay Lady Kagome" Miroku helped her stand up.

"I'll never see my family again" Kagome thought about what she had just done.

Flashback

"However there is a price to pay if you wish to stay with Inuyasha you'll never go back to your time" Kikyo told Kagome.

"I'll never see them again" Kagome asked more than said.

"Is this what you want?"Kikyo asked.

"I…I l..lo..ve…I love Inuyasha" Kagome cried.

Kikyo sighed "I'll take that as a yes"

Kikyo couldn't believe Kagome would leave everything for Inuyasha.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku called out to her.

"Lady Kikyo" Kohaku stood up. He was alive.

Inuyasha sat back.

***********Kagome's time**************

Knock… Knock

"Hello Hojo" Kagome's mom open the door

"Hello I brought these herbs for ***memory loss*** uh I forgot why I brought these" Hojo stated.

"I think they were for Souta's grandfather" Hojo gave it to her and left.

"Thank you" Kagome's mother waved.

Kagome vanished from the pictures in her home and from the memory of everyone that knew her.

Inuyasha was furious he wanted to take his anger on anything or anyone.

"It's your fault" Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha reached for Kohaku with his claws

"Inuyasha!" Everybody yelled in shock.

"Fool, have you lost your mind?"Sesshomaru questioned. Sesshomaru had him by his wrist. He made it on time to block Inuyasha from killing Kohaku.

"Surely you had an idea this was going to happen" Sesshomaru pushed him off.

Miroku saw this as good opportunity to get Kohaku out of their way.

Inuyasha stood he was about to charge at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha come to your senses" Miroku pleaded.

"If you would have harmed Kohaku all of Kikyo's sacrifice would have been for nothing." Miroku added.

"Sango would have never forgiven you" Sesshomaru scolded Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's hands got into tight fist. He left running.

"Let's head back Sango will become worried" Sesshomaru ordered.

"What about Inuyasha" Shippo asked

"He'll come back when he is ready" Sesshomaru answered.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am so very sorry for the long wait. By the way this is the last chapter.

CH: 15 A new Beginning

Inuyasha was furious "Why!" he thought to himself as he destroyed everything around him. He slashed at trees with his Tetsaiga.

"Stop it" A voice rang in his ears. Inuyasha lowered his sword to his side "Who's there you better mind your own business or I'll kill you. Inuyasha said with so much hate he could barely recognize his voice.

"You can't kill me Inuyasha" It responded "Who are you show yourself" Inuyasha looked at his surroundings. He slashed his sword toward some bushes where he thought someone hid.

"I have no reason to hide nor do I fear your wrath" Specks of light started to accumulate into one ball of light it wasn't like the sun or anything that he had seen. Its voice was so soothing as if it was singing a lullaby and it radiated such warmth that could make you want to lie down and sleep.

"Who are you" Inuyasha put an arm in front of his forehead to see what it was but failed to see anything.

"I am destiny also known as fate" The ball of light spoke to him. The light started to come down to an eye level "You must have known this was ultimately going to happen…rest assure Kikyo is happy"

"Where is she" Inuyasha interrupted "She's in a better place." The ball of fire lowered its level of brightness for Inuyasha's sake.

"Please tell me I need to find her" Inuyasha begged "I have resurrected her" The ball of light started to transform.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran to her. "Stay back I am fate I have transformed to make it easier on your eyes I had to use your most recent memory.

I sent her 500 years into the future her heart was pure not only did she self sacrificed giving life to Kohaku but she also sacrificed her heart for your happiness.

"What about Kagome will she see her family" Inuyasha asked "I'm afraid not. Kagome decided to stay here. Everyone who knew her in the future has long forgotten her. She does not exist in the future, her life is here now. I decided to give Kikyo a chance at life as a normal human. In a way she took Kagome's place.

"What about me" Inuyasha crossed his arms Fate smiled. "Everyone has self sacrificed in a way at least made a decision "What about you?" Fate challenged. "Don't you think you deserved some type of punishment? Sure you're not a womanizing monk but you never decided, you played with these two girls." Fate added.

Inuyasha knew she was right "What will happen to Kagome" Fate asked. Inuyasha shrugged "You tell me your Fate" Fate frowned "You've tested my patience enough" What seem to be Kikyo transformed into its self a ball of light which grew brighter "Finish your life with Kagome, Start a new with Kikyo."

"Wait what does that mean" Inuyasha was blinded by the light.

"Kagome I don't like seeing you like this" Sango looked at Kagome as she cried her heart out. Kagome's eyes were swollen from all the crying "You know what Sango I don't even know why I'm crying in the first place, I'm just terribly sad for no apparent reason, why?" Kagome questioned "Rest Kagome It'll be fine" Sango combed her fingers through her hair to soothe her.

Sango hummed a tune and Kagome soon fell asleep.

"Hmm I feel this sudden warmness I'm so sleepy…"Sango dropped to the floor asleep.

Everyone who knew Kagome fell asleep. Sesshomaru tried to get to Sango he knew something wasn't right.

"I mean no harm Sesshomaru, do not fight it" Sesshomaru couldn't help to find it rather soothing for his taste. Soon enough Sesshomaru fell asleep too. Their memories were being altered into thinking that Kagome was from their time as an orphan who was taken in by Kaede and taught her to be a priestess.

"No, this isn't what happened." Inuyasha yelled mentally in his head.

"Inuyasha let go" He heard a familiar voice.

Everyone woke up eventually "What happened?" Miroku asked "I guess we were all really tired" Shippo suggested. Kagome had woken up instead of wearing uniform she had a green Kimono like Sango.

"Do you feel better Kagome? Sango asked "Yes thank you Sango" Kagome bowed her head towards Sango.

"Sango and I will be leaving to my castle" Sesshomaru announced to the group.

"Don't you think it's best if you all stay and wait for Sango to give birth?" Kagome suggested "What if you are not at your castle and Sango goes into labor?" Kagome added.

"I don't want to risk my children" Sango stated. Sango's plea won Sesshomaru "Alright"Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"If it would make you feel better we could all head to Kaede's village where Sango could give birth" Miroku suggested after seeing Sesshomaru disagree with the idea of staying longer.

"Yes that would be much better Lady Kaede knows how to help Sango" Kagome said "it's not far from here."

"Very well then let's pack and get a move on" Kohaku said

"Wait where's –"Kagome was cut off

"Inuyasha you are back" Miroku went to Inuyasha.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted before I left to the woods" Inuyasha put his hands on the back of his head.

"What happened?"Sango looked to Sesshomaru "Nothing" Sesshomaru replied.

Sango sighed and decided to let it go.

Inuyasha looked over to Kohaku "can I talk to you for a minute"

Kohaku nodded.

Inuyasha took him far enough so the others couldn't hear except for Sesshomaru who had super hearing.

"I'm sorry it wasn't your fault and we have to get along were family, were going be uncles." Inuyasha smirked

"Right" Kohaku laughed.

"Kohaku, Inuyasha" Rin yelled "were leaving" Rin waved.

"Let's go" Kohaku got a head start.

Hours later

"Lady Kaede we are here!" Kagome shouted

"Welcome children" Kaede came outside to greet them "My Sango you look pale are you alright?" Kaede walked toward Sango "really?" Sango said to herself. "I don't feel different I'm pregnant Kaede" Sango added. "I see" Kaede glance at Sesshomaru "Come sit and rest for a bit"

"Alright" Sango followed Kaede

"Food is still warm feel free to eat" Kaede suggested

"I thought you'd never asked" Inuyasha licked his lips

Everyone got comfortable as soon as nightfall came in everyone one was fast asleep.

Sango was sweating through her sleep tossing and groaning

Kaede was the first to wake "Just as I thought"

"Lady Kaede!"Sango called for help

"Don't fear child you are going to give birth" Kaede pushed her back

"Why is this happening" Sango touched her belly it wasn't even big

"Sango relax" Kaede grabbed pillows and put them behind her

Rin awoke rubbing her eyes "what's going on"

"Rin wake Kagome and get me towels and warm water" Kaede ordered

By this time Shippo was wide awake "what do I do"

"Shippo find Sesshomaru and tell him Sango is giving birth" Kaede told him

"There is no need" Sesshomaru was outside the door "I'm here"

"Sesshomaru" there was fear in her voice

"Don't fear Sango "I'm here with you" Sesshomaru went to sit by her

Sango couldn't take the pain she screamed. "Why are they coming out all of a sudden?"

"'They are not human" Sesshomaru stated calmly

Sesshomaru took her hand "you also have three inside you"

Sango shut her eyes and inhaled deeply

"Were here" Kagome and Rin came with towels and water

Outside

""What's taking so long?" Inuyasha paced around "Do you think Sango is alright? Kohaku asked

"Look at you two" I wonder how you will both look like when it's your children" Miroku smiled and Kirara mewed in agreement.

"I wonder how Lord Sesshomaru is doing?" Jaken asked.

"It's not his type of setting" Miroku thought.

"Push Sango!" Kagura ordered

Sango gritted her teeth and screamed tightening her grip on Sesshomaru

"I see a baby's head" Kagome said with excitement.

Sango pushed again as she gasped for air

"It's a boy" Kagura stated as Kaede wrapped him in a towel and handed it to Kagome

"This is no time to relax child another baby is coming" Kaede told Sango

"I can't" Sango cried

"You can do it love" Sesshomaru wiped her forehead

Sango pushed

"It's a girl" Kaede smiled as she handed her to Kagura

"Were almost done Sango" Kaede reassured

Sango was soaking wet with sweat

Sango gave it her all and could no more "it's another girl!" Kaede smiled.

Kaede took the three babies to inspect them "they are all healthy"

Sango sighed "Thank the gods" Sango closed her eyes. She had lost a lot of blood.

Kagome handed Sesshomaru the baby boy while Kagura and Kaede gave the girls to Sango.

"We'll tell the others to check on you in the morning, you need to rest" Kagome told them as they walked out.

Sango nodded and thank them.

Sango could hear Kagome telling the others about what had just happened and that they had to wait till morning.

Sango was soon enough breastfeeding both baby girls.

"What should we name them?" Sesshomaru asked

"You choose" Sango said

"They are amazingly beautiful" Sango smiled as she looked at her girls "Let me see my boy" Sango looked to Sesshomaru "He opened his eyes" The baby boy was the exact replica of his father amber eyes and had silver hair just like the girls

"I don't understand why they don't look like Inuyasha" Sango said

"Because he isn't the father" Sesshomaru smirked

"Since when do you have a humor anyways, I have a name for our son" Sango smiled

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Akihiko" Sango grinned "Here grab your second child and give me Aki"

"Bright prince I like it" Sesshomaru said as he stared at his daughter she opened her eyes they were red. Sesshomaru felt as he was looking at a full blooded demon she had a powerful aura "I have the perfect name for our daughter" "What is it?" Sango cooed Aki while the other baby ate.

"Kamiko" Sesshomaru kissed her daughter

Sango thought about it "Superior child" "I have a feeling Kamiko is going to be a lot like you" Sango didn't know if that was a good thing or bad

"Did you see her eyes they are red" Sesshomaru showed her to her.

"Is this normal?"Sango asked I mean I'm human, your family comes with amber eyes…"

"Yes, they'll maybe even have different powers not all our children will be like this we could have only human or half demon like Inuyasha maybe even full blooded like Kamiko".

Their third child started to cry " What should we name her she's wet even though she's wrapped in a blanket" "Lets Name her Amaya" Sesshomaru grabbed her.

"Night rain I like it" Sango kissed her babies.

Kaede came in "I'm sorry to disturb, Sango are you ready to go to the hot springs to wash you up?"

"Yes, Kaede" Sango put her babies down she tried to get up but couldn't

"I'll take you" Sesshomaru put Amaya with her brother and sister "No stay with the children" Sango refused.

Sesshomaru knew Sango was still in pain "I'll tell Inuyasha to take you" Sesshomaru picked her up bride style "Thank you Sess…

"Kaede can you watch them while I come back" Sesshomaru asked

"Of course"Kaede said

Sesshomaru took Sango to Inuyasha "Inuyasha I need you to take Sango to and back from the springs she's still hurting

"Yea I'll take her" Inuyasha opened his arms to take her "Thank you Inuyasha" Sango blushed

"No problem, you're my sister now" Inuyasha told her "will Kaede and Kagome come with you" he asked

"Yes here they come" Sango saw them approach.

"Jaken come" Sesshomaru ordered

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken went inside

"May I take a look at your children" Jaken bowed "You may" Sesshomaru looked indifferent

"Just what I expected pure perfection my lord" Jaken complimented Sesshomaru who looked annoyed "I want you to go to the western lands and announce that were going, come back with carriages enough for all of us and some soldiers to escort us back"

"Yes my lord" Jaken bowed "Take ah un" Sesshomaru went to tend to his children.

An hour later Inuyasha appeared with Sango "were here" Sango announced

Sesshomaru took her from Inuyasha and laid her with her children

"Thank you both" Sango yawned

"Darn I guess I'll come visit the babies tomorrow then" Inuyasha exited their hut.

Sango got Aki so that he could breastfeed. Sango knew her son would be a good brother to his sisters. Soon she was fast asleep Sesshomaru watched over them all night.

The next morning

"Sango is still resting, she asked me to still present them to you" Sesshomaru held his two daughters "Lady Kaede do you mind getting my son?" Sesshomaru added "nonsense" Kaede went to get the boy.

"I present to you my second child Kamiko" Sesshomaru handed her to Inuyasha. "This is my third child Amaya" Sesshomaru handed her to Kagura "And this here is my first son Akihiko" Sesshomaru handed him to Kagome.

"Yep this is Sesshomaru's daughter all right" Inuyasha could sense intense power inside her.

"Here Shippo take a look" Inuyasha handed her niece to Shippo "She has red eyes" Shippo stated "my little sister" Rin giggled

"Aki is extremely handsome" Kagome had never seen a more beautiful baby. "He gets his looks from his father" Kagura commented "Amaya suits her well from what I sense she'll have water powers" Kagura handed her to Kaede. "They are all beautiful" Kaede smiled. "Maybe this one will be like Sango even though she looks like Sesshomaru" Miroku said as held Amaya. "Kamiko is kind of intimidating for a baby" Kohaku thought.

Kamiko got excited like she understood what he said. "Whoa uh Sesshomaru do you want to take Kamiko" Kohaku handed her to him.

"Who are those" Inuyasha held Aki protectively

"It's my men" Sesshomaru announced we are leaving today in the afternoon.

"Is there anything you want us to take care of" Sesshomaru's general asked

"No you and your men will escort us back to the western lands" Sesshomaru ordered.

"I see" Inuyasha responded "I don't want to take any risk if anything were to happen to my family I would never forgive myself" Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

There are demons out there that don't like me much" Sesshomaru flashed a sick smile.

"I heard you are leaving already Sango" Kagome went inside the hut where Sango rested "Yes rather soon for my taste but I did ask Sesshomaru until I gave birth" Sango was sad

"Don't be sad we'll go visit you should be happy Sango your with somebody that loves you and have three extremely beautiful kids" Kagome wiped away her tears "You deserve to be happy Sango" Kagome hugged her "Thanks Kagome, you know where to find me" Sango got teary eyed.

Miroku got inside the hut "I'll let you two be" Kagome got out.

"My dear Sango its time… I only wish you were with me…" Miroku confessed

"Miroku…I love Sesshomaru" Sango interrupted

"I know I wish you the best" Miroku went to give her a hug

"Move on and be happy Miroku" Sango gave him advice.

Soon Shippo came in "Sango I'm going to miss you" he started to cry "Me too Shippo but you can come visit me" Sango told him "right" Shippo hugged her. Kaede and Kagura came and said their goodbyes as well.

Sango smiled as someone walked in but gave a small frown when she saw it wasn't him "He's not coming?" Sango asked

"I don't know knowing him anything is possible" Sesshomaru helped her up "we should get moving while it's still daylight."

"Shall I carry you" Sesshomaru asked "No I can walk" Sango reassured "just hold my hand" Sango added.

Sesshomaru led her outside where his men stopped what they were doing and bowed. "This is my mate Sango" Sesshomaru introduced. Sango smiled "nice to meet you all" "Where are our children" Sango asked.

"They are inside the grand carriage my lady where you and Lord Sesshomaru will ride." The general answered her.

Sango looked for any signs of him. "My lady will you get in?" the general asked as he held the door open for her. "Yes" Sango was getting on.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha" Sango smiled with relief

Inuyasha walked over to her and hugged her "I'm going to miss you Sango you were a valuable member to this team" "you were like the sister I never had"

"Well now I am your sister" Sango hugged him one more time "come visit us soon ok" Sango was crying "take good care of Kagome and Shippo" Sango got in the carriage. "I will" Inuyasha lowered his head so they couldn't see him crying

"If you do anything to hurt Sango I'll kill you" Inuyasha threatened Sesshomaru "That won't be necessary little brother" Sesshomaru got in the carriage "Have a safe trip" Inuyasha told them.

Kohaku said his goodbyes then got in another carriage with Rin, Jaken and Kirara.

Soon they were gone.

"We'll be leaving next" Miroku told the group

"What do you mean we?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagura has decided to join me" Miroku smirked

"Where will you be headed" Kagome asked

"Well be going to my master's temple to do some cleansing" Miroku looked over to Kagura

"We'll be there for a while, and then we'll see what happens" Miroku looked at his hand that no longer was cursed

"Thank you" Kagura bowed

"Oh Kagura" Kagome went to hug her "Have a safe journey" Kagome added

"Thanks for the help" Inuyasha told her

Both Kagura and Miroku went to say their goodbyes to Kaede and Shippo and were off.

"I can't believe they are gone" Shippo sat down.

Shippo decided to give them privacy "I'm going inside Kaede's hut"

"So what will happen to us?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha thought about what Fate told him Finish with Kagome start a new with Kikyo"

"We'll be together, I promised Sango I'll take care of you" Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. "Same goes for Shippo we'll both take care of him"

Kagome squealed in delight "we can stay here I heard Kaede say that there is an empty hut in the outskirt of the village, It's perfect we can take care of this village and I'll be close to Kaede she's like my mom you know" Inuyasha nodded and took her hand "I'm sorry Kagome" then took her into an embrace "thanks for putting up with me"

Kagome started to cry "I love you Inuyasha"

"Who knows what fate has in store for all of us" Inuyasha sighed.

The end…

AN: Oh my gosh I finished my first fanfic ! I'm so excited I've been working on more fanfics but I don't want to post them up just yet thank you so much for reading.


End file.
